Un Cumpleaños de Muertos
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Luke murio, dejando a Percy con el corazon destrosado; ahora cerce de cumplir los 17 Percy no es capas de superar al rubio, hasta que la repentina aparicion de Nico le da un giro a las cosas. Ahora, decidido a darse una oportunidad con el gotico Percy cree que finalmente nada puede atormentarlo...Nada, excepto Luke
1. Chapter 1

Si, se que últimamente he estado subiendo muchos fics sin actualizar los que tengo pendientes, pero que creen: ¡Ya actualise los demás! SI! VIVA YOOOO! (y los lectores pendejo…) TAMBIEN LOS LECTORES!

Es un Nickercy (NicoxPercy) y confieso que tenía planeado subirlo luego, pero luego de leer algunos fics de esta pareja para hacerme una idea de cómo funciona, me di cuenta que TODOS HACEN SUFRIR A NICO! Es de mis personajes favoritos así que decidí hacer algo al respecto:

Esta es, una muy necesaria historia Nickersy!

* * *

_**Un Cumpleaños de Muertos**_

-"Feliz cumpleaños Percy…"-Repetía con vos chillona- ¿!Como puede ser tan cínico!?-El hijo de Hades, Nico di Angelo, no dejaba de despotricar y caminar de un lado para otro en la azotea.

-Tal vez, solo quiere-

-No lo defiendas.-El chico de tez oliva callo a la muchacha con una simple mirada, y es que, ser hijo del señor de la muerte te daba cierta facilidad para intimidar a las personas.

-Solo estoy siendo justa, Nico-Por su parte Annabeth no se dejaba amedrentar-Además, al final Luke hizo lo que hizo por Percy…

-Luego de intentar matarlo no sé cuantas veces-Protesto el menor, la hija de Atenea tuvo que admitir que el chico tenía parte de razón; aun así no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio planteo una duda que tenía desde hacía rato:

-¿Pero cómo fue que llego hasta aquí?-

-Se escapo de papá, estoy seguro-Instintivamente el chico llevo la mano a su cinturón, donde solía llevar su espada-Iré a avisarle ahora mismo…-Ante esto la chica salto hacia adelante y sujeto al pelinegro de la muñeca:

-No; Nico si te vas Percy se sentirá aun peor-Afirmo la chica.

-Ni siquiera lo notara-

-Nico no, no importa que Luke haya aparecido de repente…-Sentencio la hija de la sabiduría-Percy te dio el sí definitivo; no lo eches a perder.

Un par de meses antes:

La gran guerra había terminado, muchos se habían sacrificado por el bien del mundo, muchos habían perdido a sus amigos, otros a familiares pero en el campamento mestizo las actividades diarias transcurrían con normalidad para todos:

-¿Annabeth, donde esta Jackson o piensa saltarse la practica otra ves?-

-Está enfermo Clarisse, déjalo en paz-La ojigris solo vio como la hija de ares gesticulaba algo como "enfermo mi trasero"; Annabeth continuo la práctica de espadas contra los de Ares durante las próximas dos horas, aunque se llevo un par de cortes por estar pensando en su amigo.

-¡Grover!-Annabeth corrió hacia el sátiro que caminaba junto a Quirón, aunque ambos ya sabían para que era-¿Sabes dónde-

-Está en su cabaña Annie´-Atajo el centauro con una sonrisa decaída-Venimos de allí…

-¿Aun está deprimido?-La pregunta solo era retorica, la hija de Atenea sabia mejor que nadie por lo que estaba pasando Percy, pero tenía la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera no.

Sin embargo tanto Grover como Quirón asintieron con la cabeza a lo que Annabeth suspiro derrotada; aun así Grover la ánimo para ir a hablar con su amigo, cosa en la que el centauro estaba de acuerdo.

Ojigris estuvo de acuerdo, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy segura; mientras caminaba a la cabaña tres pensaba en las tantas veces que había hablado con Percy al respecto, al principio no entendía el porqué estaba tan afectado, Percy no quiso hablar al comienzo, pero después de un tiempo le confesó la razón de su depresión:

-_"Aun me cuesta creerlo; pero es mi amigo y me necesita"_-Pensaba mientras se detenía en el pórtico, frente a la puerta de la cabaña de Poseidón, toco un par de veces antes de escuchar algo parecido a un "Adelante…"-Percy…¡Dios que oscuro esta!

La chica encendió las luces ya que toda la estancia estaba a oscuras, ya había ido varias veces antes, y en cada visita el lugar lucia peor; pero ya era una exageración, el piso estaba cubierto de envolturas junto a alguna que otra prenda de ropa, las literas estaban hechas pero con el resto de las pertenencias del ojiverde encima, las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas.

Y en el fondo, en la litera del final: había un extraño bulto cubierto de sabanas y cobijas rodeado de varias almohadas; Annabeth suspiro y camino hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama:

-Percy, vamos, no puedes seguir así…-Mientras hablaba le iba quitando de encima las sabanas, para finalmente dar con el hijo del dios del mar en fondo, tenía una franela blanca amarillenta y el cabello revuelto:

-Annabeth, por favor…

-No Percy, ya es un mes, ¡un mes!-Recalco la chica pasando su mano por el cabello negro y viendo que tenia las mejillas corchadas y los ojos hinchados-Otra vez estuviste llorando…

-Y que esperabas Annie´, cada vez que pienso en el yo…-Una vez más la chica veía como los ojos verdes de Percy se aguaban.

-Luke cometió muchos errores, sí; pero se sacrifico para enmendarlos todos al final…-Escuchar de nuevo el nombre de la razón de su sufrimiento hizo que Percy se volteara para que no lo vieran llorar-Percy tienes que superarlo, dejarlo ir-

-¡No puedo hacerlo!, no puedo…-Repitió, aunque cada vez con una vos más débil y quebrada-Lo quiero demasiado...

Annabeth no pudo rebatir aquello; aun se quedaba muda como la primera vez que Percy le confesó haber estado enamorado de Luke, al principio se sintió un poco ofendida de que su amigo se fijara en el chico que a ella le gustaba, pero después se dio cuenta de que lo suyo era solo un gusto, mientras que Percy en verdad estaba enamorado.

-Y el te quiso a ti, por eso se sacrifico; no por el Olimpo, ¡por ti!-Después de un tiempo de cavilar al respecto, la hija de Atenea había llegado a aquella conclusión y estaba segura de ella, después de todo solo ella había escuchado las últimas palabras del hijo de Hermes: "Vive Percy, te voy a extrañar…"

-Eso solo me hace sentir peor…-Ojiverde seguía llorando mientras su amiga le frotaba la espalda-Nunca pude decírselo…¿De qué te ríes?

-Ay, perdona que me ría, pero…-Annabeth intentaba contenerse, pero apenas podía-Pero es que, no creo que fuera, necesario…Eras algo, jaja, evidente.

-¿Evidente?-

-Sí, bueno; cuando llegaste aquí y estuviste en la cabaña de Hermes, no te le quitabas de encima, y cuando te cambiaste de cabaña, seguías con el…

-Eso no es verdad-

-Solo practicaban juntos; practicaban con los pegasos; salían a nadar…

-Ok ya entendí…-Percy se sintió derrotado mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

-El sabía que te gustaba; y poco a poco tú a él-De todas formas la sabia continuo hablando, esta vez más seria-Cuando él se fue tu sufriste; no te hagas, pero el-

-No sigas-

-No Percy, necesitas escuchar esto-Sentencio la chica-Luke sufrió mucho, este era su hogar pero a ti era a quien más extrañaba; el no intentaba matarte, lo sé porque entrene con él años, te quería en serio.

-De que sirve saber eso ahora-Protesto Percy acomodándose para quedar sentado en la cama.

-Sirve para ti, para que lo superes-Dicto Annabeth-Aun, poseído por Cronos, el fue incapaz de lastimarte; tanto era lo que te quería que murió por ti, era tan egoísta que solo hizo por ti.

-Suena igual a Luke-Comento el pelinegro con una mirada decaída-Aun así duele nunca haberle dicho que lo quiero.

-Y crees que quedándote a llorar en la cama hará que él lo sepa-Sugirió la chica con sarcasmo-Insultas su memoria Percy; Luke quería que vivieras, y no haces más que manchar su sacrificio…

Annabeth estaba siendo muy dura con sus palabras, pero ambos sabían que era por el bien del pelinegro, debía seguir con su vida. Por su parte, Percy se quedo en silencio abrazando una almohada, Annabeth tenía razón, no hacía más que lamentarse y aislarse, todo lo contrario a lo que habría querido su rubio:

-Tienes…razón…-

-Que noved-La rubia quería bromear un poco para terminar a su amigo, Pero Percy solo se lanzo a ella mientras lloraba en su hombro-Ya, todo está bien, termina de descargarte…Luego iremos a comer algo.

Percy continuo llorando por otro rato mientras Annabeth se guardaba silencio, sabía mejor que nadie lo que era perder a la persona que amaba, así que solo se dedicaba a palmear a Percy de vez en cuando; pasaron así un par de horas hasta que finalmente el pelinegro se separo de la chica frotándose los ojos:

-¿Estas mejor?-

-Sí…-No era su mejor aspecto, pero al menos su sonrisa era genuina-Se me antoja, salir a caminar.

-Sí, pero creo que una ducha primero estaría mejor-Percy se reía mientras Annabeth se apretaba la nariz con los dedos-Y abre las ventanas.

La ojigris se levanto y camino directo a la salida, pero antes de cruzar el umbral se giro y le sonrió a su mejor amigo "-Nos vemos en la cena, sesos de alga" dijo para finalmente salir y regresar a sus actividades.

Una vez mas Percy se quedo solo, con la diferencia de que estaba más animado; se puso de pie y se estiro, sentía los músculos entumecidos ya que había faltado a varias sesiones de entrenamiento, fue directo a su armario para sacar una toalla y una muda de ropa limpia, tenia días con la misma ropa, tal vez Annabeth tenía razón:

-No es verdad-Levanto el brazo y se olio la axila-Bueno, tal vez…-Pego bien los brazos al cuerpo y paso a una mirada a su cabaña, que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, ya la limpiaría cuando regresara de bañarse.

-Hola Percy-

-Que gusto verte-

-¿Donde te avías metido?-

Durante el trayecto de su cabaña a los baños todos los que veían al hijo de Poseidón lo saludaban con alegría, la mayoría sabia del porque del estado del ojiverde pero nadie lo comentaba en vos alta.

Percy llego a las duchas y, para su alivio, estaban vacías; nunca le había gustado estar sin camisa frente a los demás, menos bañarse con otras personas, le daban escalofríos de recordar el tiempo que vivió en la cabaña Hermes y tener que bañarse con todos esos chicos a la vez, claro que algunos compartían su timidez y no se bañaban desnudos, pero otros en cambio…

-Luke…-El rubio había sido quien convenció a sus hermanos de no exhibirse, cosa que Percy le agradeció en su momento; ya que luego de cambiarse a la cabaña tres, cuando era su turno las duchas estaban vacías-No-

Pero pensar en el rubio lo hacía sentir mal, abrió la ducha y recibió el chorro de agua fría de lleno en la cara; dejo que las nuevas lagrimas que brotaban se confundieran con el agua, pensó en las palabras de Annabeth, y en las de Quirón antes de la chica: "-Llorar a los héroes es un insulto a su nombre".

Ambos tenían razón, no podía seguir llorando a Luke sin importar lo mucho que lo allá querido; era momento de seguir con su vida, abría sido un momento memorable de no ser porque se resbalo con el jabón.

-No pienso darle la razón a Annabeth…-Ahora sí, con ropa limpia, la cara lavaba y mucho desodorante se daba cuenta que su amiga rubia tenía razón, cosa que no pensaba decir en voz alta nunca.

Después de dejar su ropa sucia en la lavandería salió a caminar por los terrenos, asegurándose de evitar por todos los medios a sus amigos; si, era grosero, pero quería estar solo, quería despejar su mente en silencio y sus amigos, en su afán de hacerlo sentir mejor, no dejarían espacio ni para la S de silencio.

Ahora, luego de caminar por los límites del campamento, observando los campos de fresas a lo lejos, la cancha de voleibol, saludar a Peleo, el dragón guardián del vellocino de oro; ahora caminaba por la playa con sus zapatos en la mano, sentir el agua en sus pies era algo muy refrescante, llego al muelle y se sentó a borde de este.

-Todo me lo recuerda…-Dijo de repente mientras chapoteaba suavemente con los pies-Padre, sé que es un insulto a su memoria, pero quiero poder olvidarlo, solo quiero recordarlo como un amigo.

Sabía que su padre no le respondería, una mala costumbre de los dioses, pero sabía que al menos siempre lo escuchaba y eso lo reconfortaba bastante.

-¿Podrías darle una vacaciones a Tyson?-Pregunto de repente-Se que suena tonto después de tanto tiempo, pero, me da miedo estar solo en esa cabaña…

Continúo hablando al mar durante otro rato hasta que el sol empezó a teñirlo de anaranjado; se despidió de su padre y camino de regreso a su cabaña, se sentía mucho mejor luego de "hablar" con su padre, mejor dicho, luego de expresar como se sentía en vos alta era como haberse quitado un peso de encima, no lo aliviaba por completo, pero si se sentía mejor.

Aunque la perspectiva de tener que limpiar la cabaña en cuanto llegara no lo hacía sentir mejor; mientras caminaba de regreso repasaba en lo que podría hacer, desde meter toda su ropa a lavar y después preocuparse por guardarla, o simplemente esconder todo bajo las literas:

-Tal vez Tyson me ayude, si es que papá lo deja venir-Se dijo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta pero cuando entro vio que todas sus cosas que estaban tiradas ahora estaban sobre las camas, las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar una fresca brisa y alguien barría dándole la espalda-¿Tyson?-No no podía ser su hermanastro, era demasiado pequeño.

El misterioso invitado se giro al escuchar la vos de alguien, y estuvo a punto de correr hacia el pelinegro pero al final fue capaz de contenerse apretando las manos alrededor de la escoba, en cambio solo dijo:

-Hola Percy…

-¿Nico?, ¡Nico!-El ojiverde sonrió anchamente al ver a su amigo gótico, el cual asintió con la cabeza-Valla, wow, estas más alto.

-Gracias, también me da gusto verte-Contesto el hijo de Hades, feliz de las palabras del hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Pero, qué haces aquí, y limpiando?-Percy le dio alcance al menor y le quito la escoba de las manos, no sin que sus manos se rozaran, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el gótico.

-Llegue hace rato al campamento; quería verte así que vine directo pero no estabas-Respondió el ojinegro-Y como estaba tan desordenado me puse a darte una mano-Agrego, su tono era algo seco pero Percy sabía que solo era apariencia.

-Gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-Percy le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo-Pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo, mejor, dime porque viniste…-Por un instante Percy creyó haber molestado al chico, pero este solo miro ceñudo unos segundos:

-Ya te dije, vine a verte-Respondió, no le gustaba repetir las cosas.

-Ya, yo pensé que no volverías a pisar el campamento-Agrego Percy-Pero me alegra verte de todas formas.

-Sí, no me importo en donde estuvieras, quería verte-Nico desvió un poco la mirada, apenado; cosa extraña en el-¿Cómo has estado?

Al no recibir una respuesta Nico volvió a mirar a Percy a la cara confirmando sus temores, Percy tenía los ojos opacados y lucia un poco pálido, aun tenía el cabello húmedo pero no lucia para nada fresco, por un instante creyó que el ojiverde lloraría pero solo parpadeo una cuantas veces antes de responder y mostrarle una falsa sonrisa:

-Bien-

-No mientas-Atajo el ojinegro, no quería escuchar a Percy en ese estado. La interrupción tan brusca de Nico y su mirada rabiosa le hizo entender a Percy que no podía seguir pretendiendo estar mejor.

-Perdona; supongo que estoy mejor que antes-Esta vez Nico miro Percy por unos segundos antes de ver que el ojiverde, esta vez, estaba siendo honesto.

-Ya…-Por unos minutos ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, un incomodo silencio; Nico miraba fijamente al ojiverde y Percy se preguntaba porque no dejaba de mirarlo con aquellos ojos negros tan intensos, aunque él tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de la mirada oscura del chico frente a él.

-¿Y, por que querías verme?-Percy solo pregunto aquello porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió; no le importaba la razón que pudiera tener Nico, estaba feliz de lo hubiera hecho. Pero se sorprendió al ver que a Nico se le coloraban las mejillas:

-Etto, yo, pues…-Mientras intentaba inventarse una excusa Nico evitaba mirar a Percy, se rascaba la mejilla, giraba la mirada, se rascaba la punta de la nariz, miraba al suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca, miraba al techo mientras se le acababan los lugares donde rascar.

Y justo en ese momento lo salvo la caracola que anunciaba la hora de cenar:

-Ven, vamos a comer-Percy se quedo un poco con la duda, pero el estomago ya empezaba a rugirle otra vez; se había saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo por estar deprimido. Casi corrió a la puerta cuando noto la ausencia de Nico-¿Pasa algo?...¿Nico?

Esta vez el hijo de Hades tenía una expresión de frustración en la cara, casi de rabia; Percy sabía conocía perfectamente la causa, y era la misma por la que el chico no le gustaba el campamento.

-No tienes que preocuparte…-Percy volvió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y lo sujeto de frente con las manos por los hombros-Estas aquí porque eres mi amigo, y estoy seguro que a los demás no les molesta tu presencia; somos amigos.

-Amigo…-Nico susurro aquella palabra de una forma tan suave que Percy solo se percato de cómo movía los labios, y por primera vez se fijo en lo suaves que lucían-Esta bien, pero si alguien-

-Comerás conmigo-Sentencio el ojiverde pasando su brazo por los hombros y empezando a caminar dándole a entender al menor que no tenia opción.

-¿Has visto?-

-Sí, ese es…-

-¡Eh!, al menos tengan la decencia de bajar la vos-Salto Percy mientras subían las escaleras que iban al comedor.

-Déjalos, no me importa lo que digan-Aunque lo dijera Nico no apartaba su mano del bolsillo donde ocultaba su arma.

-No soporto que hablen a espaldas de alguien-Resoplo el mayor a lo que Nico sonrió:

-Gracias…

-Ah ah, ni lo pienses…Quedamos en que comerías en mi mesa-

-No, está bien-

-No-me-¡importa!…-

Todos veían desde sus mesas a los hijos de Poseidón y Hades forcejear; todo porque Nico quería quedarse comiendo de pie en una de las esquinas del fondo mientras que Percy lo jalaba del brazo para que fuera a sentarse con él, en verdad, parecían dos niños pequeños:

-Vamos-no-seas-¡terco!-Percy acentuaba cada palabra con un jalón, y mientras Nico se aferraba a una de las columnas con su brazo libre:

-Tú eres el terco-

-Si los niños están de acuerdo-Interrumpió de repente una vos hastiada-Quisiéramos comer…-El señor D miraba a ambos chicos desde la mesa principal, junto a él estaban su hijo, Quirón en su cilla de ruedas y los sátiros, incluido Grover que saludaba a Percy:

-Si señor-Por un instante Percy soltó el brazo del chico y esté, pensando que se había dado por vencido, se soltó de la columna-¡Aja!-Ahora sí, Percy sujeto a Nico del torso; y de esa manera lo cargo hasta sentarlo en la mesa de Poseidón.

-Niños…Bueno bueno, su atención…

Luego de que Dionisio diera los anuncios con su típico entusiasmo y todos pasaran por la hoguera para dar su ofrenda a los dioses, incluido Nico; Percy y Nico comían en un silencio sepulcral, cosa que al ojiverde no hacía gracia:

-Etto-

-Yo-Ambos habían querido acabar con el silencio incomodo y habían acabado hablando al tiempo-Perdona…

-No importa - Percy dio un bocado a su comida mientras que el de ojos negros se lo quedaba mirando unos segundos:

-Hay algo que, quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo…

-Si claro, dime-Percy termino su tercera porción de carne y dedico su mirada puramente al chico frente a él.

-¿Podríamos hablarlo afuera?-Percy asintió con la cabeza, ya había comido el doble de lo que solía comer pero cuando se puso de pie noto que Nico apenas había probado su comida. Salieron del lugar frente a las miradas de algunos, entre ellos los amigos del ojiverde.

Percy creyó que hablarían en cuanto bajaran las escalinatas, pero Nico siguió caminando con rumbo al bosque; a Percy no le sorprendió mucho ya que Nico tenía aquella costumbre, al parecer el bosque era el único lugar del campamento que le gustaba, o eso creía él.

-¿Y bien que es lo-

-¿A ti te gustaba Castellan?-Nico fue tan directo, que al principio Percy no sintió el dolor de que le recordaran al rubio. Por algún motivo, Percy no se sentía agobiado, triste-¿Y bien?-El pelinegro empezaba a impacientarse.

-Como lo-

-No lo sé, mejor dicho, no estoy seguro-Aclaro el ojinegro, estaba oscuro pero aun así Percy pudo notar las mejillas coloradas del menor.

-¿Y porque, te interesa?-No se le ocurría una mejor manera de preguntar; en cambio, Nico suspiro, sabía que el hijo de Poseidón no le daría una respuesta directa, después de todo era algo muy personal:

-Quiero, quiero saber si yo tengo…-Maldición, era más difícil de lo que había creído. Mas no imposible, ¡que su padre era el dios de la muerte, por Zeus no había nada que pudiera asustarlo lo suficiente!-Una oportunidad.

Mientras Nico pensaba en todo lo que implicaba ser hijo de Hades; Percy cavilaba en lo que significaban las palabras de Nico, acaso el gótico se refería a…No podía ser, pero, era la única explicación que encontraba para sus palabras: "…si yo tengo una oportunidad."

Pero Percy estaba pensándolo demasiado y Nico empezaba a impacientarse, otra vez. Era exactamente el tipo de persona que detestaba esperar, en especial cuando estaba tan interesado; aunque en este caso sería más acertado decir "ansioso".

-¿Nico, te refieres a que si yo-

-Percy, tú…Me gustas-Finalmente Nico decidió ser quien hablara primero, era lo más justo-Y mucho, por eso quiero saber si existe la posibilidad de- ¿Percy?

La había cagado, no había ninguna duda: Percy estaba llorando y Nico estaba seguro de que era su culpa. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, no entendía muy bien porque pero sabía que era su culpa; como había sido tan estúpido.

Estaba equivocado.

* * *

Si esperaban que la historia fuera un solo capitulo, déjenme decirles que yo también…

En serio quería hacerlo de un solo capi para que no me distrajera de mis otros proyectos PERO NO PUDE LA HISTORIA ME SALIO MAS LARGA DE LO QUE ESPERABA!

Así que supongo que serán dos o tres capítulos más como mucho.

Y volviendo a mi campaña Nickercy, podrían dejarme sus Reviews con su opinión jajaja


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y REGRESE! *ENTRADA TRIUNFAL CALLENDO DE CABEZA POR LAS ESCALERAS***_

_**(AJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE TORPE)**_

_**Bueno, con lo que me queda de dignidad les dejo el segundo capi de estan tan necesaria historia Nickercy...Que les puedo decir, hay bastante humor y un poco de romance al final**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Percy no lloraba porque Nico le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, tampoco por recordar a Luke, si era honesto, no sabía que estaba llorando sino hasta que se llevo las manos a la cara; no sabía él porque de aquellas lagrimas, estas solo brotaban sin ninguna razón: no sentía ningún peso, pinchazo, opresión, dolor, nada…

-_"No…Si siento algo"_-Los primeros pensamientos de Percy surgieron cuando reparo en aquel detalle.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía, ¿agradecimiento, cariño, amistad?, quizás algo más fuerte o tal vez solo su imaginación, pero no pensaba, ni quería quedarse, con aquella duda, y tampoco a Nico:

-Sí, yo estaba enamorado de Luke…-Y la mejor manera era respondiendo a la pregunta del menor. Nico levanto la mirada de golpe, había estado evitando mirar a Percy a la cara por sentirse culpable de hacerlo llorar, pero ahora el ojiverde se estaba limpiando las mejillas.

-Ósea que-

-Es verdad que me gustaba Luke, y mucho…-Percy se sentó en una de las raíces de un árbol mientras Nico se lo quedaba viendo de pie.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a donde iba todo aquello; Nico escuchaba atentamente las palabras del ojiverde y Percy simplemente estaba siendo todo lo honesto:

-Durante la guerra, yo solo me aferraba a la idea de que el volviera, que pudiera decirle lo que sentía y pudiéramos estar juntos…-Aquellas palabras calaban hasta lo más hondo de Nico-Pero ahora sé que solo me estaba engañando a mí mismo; Annabeth me dijo que Luke se sacrifico por mi…

-_"Si claro…"_-Nico estaba molesto de ver lo mucho que sufría Percy.

-Y ahora no tengo idea de que decir-En verdad se sentía un idiota, había soltado toda esa charla, que ni siquiera tenía ningún sentido-Perdóname, Nico, te declaras, y yo solo me pongo a hablar de mi amor frustrado.

-Está bien, digo, dicen que lo mejor es sincerarse-Lo que en verdad quería decir es que el tampoco tenía idea de que decir-Sabes que, al diablo…

-¿Qué quieres de-

En el mismo segundo en que Percy miro a Nico, este lo tacleo cayendo el sobre Percy en la hierba:

-Ya es hora de que te olvides de ser -Nico podía ser menor que Percy en edad, pero por lo demás, había crecido varios centímetros más que el ojiverde y era mucho más fuerte físicamente-Yo, tenía miedo de que fuera cierto lo que sentías por Castellan, pero…

-Nico…

-Dame una oportunidad.

-¿De qué?

-De ser quien ocupe tu corazón-Respondió a la desesperada el menor; tenia a Percy sujeto por los brazos y estaba sentado sobre su estomago-Déjame hacerte feliz, sé que puedo hacerlo… Desde que te conocí, me gustaste; solo cuando creí que era tu culpa lo de mi hermana creí odiarte, y no era así; pero, ahora todo es diferente, no hay más profecía, ni nada que te atormente: puedes ser un chico normal, o tan normal como pueda serlo un semidiós.

-¿Estás seguro de…?-Ya estaba hecho, había sido honesto: a su manera. Ahora solo quería escuchar a Percy-¿De que no eres hijo de Afrodita?

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Es que todo eso que dijiste, sonó tan…Bonito-Se explico Percy, divertido de la cara que tenía Nico-No me culpes por dudar si eres hijo del dios de la muerte, señor "rey de los fantasmas"…

-Eres un-No tenia de con que rebatirle, en parte quería golpearlo por decirle aquello y en parte quería quedarse toda la noche viendo la a Percy reírse-¡Tonto!

-Oh vamos, tengo razón…-Nico se puso tan rojo que prefirió soltar a Percy y quitársele de encima, pero antes de irse el ojiverde lo tomo de la muñeca-No seas así, era solo una broma-

-_"Ok, lo admito fue buena"_-Ni porque lo torturaran pensaba decirlo en vos alta; pero el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Percy lo hizo cambiar el tema:

-Nico, admiro que me dijeras esto…-Esta vez, Percy hablaba con más calma-Pero tengo que ser honesto contigo: no se si pueda corresponderte-

-_"Revotado en 3, 2…"-_El gótico ya estaba preparado para una negativa, pero aun así el corazón empezaba a encogérsele.

-Pero, si quiero darte, darnos, esa oportunidad-Concluyo Percy con una sonrisa tímida y el rostro ardiendo.

-_"Ahora regresa al…¿Espera que dijo?"_-Mientras tanto, Nico sufría un pequeño fallo operativo: su cabeza apenas podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar -_"…Oportunidad…Si…Percy…"_-Demasiada información para su cabeza, así que mientras se reiniciaba hizo lo que tanto deseaba hacer desde hacia tiempo:

-¡Wou wou wou!…Tranquilo-Percy dejo que Nico lo abrazara, pero tuvo que poner sus manos en el pecho del más joven para evitar que el joven acortara aun más la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué?-Finalmente Nico empezaba a ser capaz de juntar más de dos letras-Acabas de-

-Sí, pero aun no estoy listo para…-Lo cohibía el decirle aquellas palabras, pero en verdad no estaba preparado para besar a alguien.

-Suenas igual que una chica…

Y gancho directo al orgullo del hijo de Poseidón.

-¡No soy una chica!-Salto de inmediato Percy, aunque sin intención de separarse-Solo que, yo, no…

-¿No sabes besar?

K.O. al orgullo…

-¡No! ¿Algún problema?-Empezaba a sentirse ofendido de toda aquella situación, y más porque Nico no dejaba de sonreírle burlonamente.

-Ninguno, de hecho: te hace aun más atractivo-Apretó un poco más su agarre alrededor del mayor mientras acercaba su rostro un poco a él; Percy se sonrojo muchísimo de la cercanía.

-Ya…Etto, Nico-Quería separarse un poco del cuerpo del gótico, pero su propio cuerpo se negaba-Quiero, que, tu y yo…Vallamos, con calma…_"Por los dioses, en verdad empiezo a sonar como una chica"_ –Y como la más colegiada de todas.

-Ya…Esta bien-El gótico bajo sus brazos hasta tener al otro sujeto por la cintura.

-Y…-No pudo resistirse a pasar sus brazos por los hombros del menor hasta abrazarlo por el cuello-Aun no estoy muy seguro de esto que vaya a funcionar- Agrego con algo de temor, no quería ilusionar y luego lastimarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Esta vez el gótico opto un tono más serio.

-Definitivamente siento algo…Por eso quiero que vallamos despacio; salgamos, tengamos citas...-Se sentía el mas imbécil al decir aquello, pero no podía ser de otra forma; no estaba seguro de poder olvidar a Luke de un día para otro.

-Muy bien, no seremos "novios"-Aclaro Nico con seriedad-Solo seremos dos chicos saliendo; y cuando te sientas preparado, me das tu respuesta ¿vale?

-Sí, suena bien-Estaba sorprendido de lo bien que lo estaba tomando el menor; por un segundo pensó que se molestaría, en cambio, estaba siendo comprensivo; ya empezaba a entender lo mucho que le quería.

-Eres el mejor…-Y contra todo pronóstico: le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente al hijo de Hades.

-¡En el nombre del Olimpo, ¿qué significa esto?!-

-¿Ah?-A pesar del colosal grito de Annabeth, Percy apenas reacciono: siempre había sido de sueño pesado-Annie´ buenos…-Y el resto del saludo quedo en el aire con un bostezo, mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba sobre un costado.

-¡Percy!-

-¡SHHHH!-Esta vez fue Nico quien dio los "buenos días" a la ojigris; el gótico se giraba para quedar de frente a Percy, el cual le paso el brazo por encima.

-Mmm…-Percy sonrió medio dormido al sentir como se acomodaban contra su pecho-¿Mm?..¡EH!

¿Sentir a alguien acomodarse en su pecho? ¡Pero si el dormía solo!

-Shhh…Dejen dormir…-Repitió el menor, esta vez, aferrándose al torso del ojiverde.

-¡Ni-Nico!-

Resulta que descubrir a un chico durmiendo a tu lado, es una manera excelente para quitarse el sueño y espabilar.

Después de lograr que el gótico le soltara, Percy casi que le exigía una explicación; ya que según él, habían regresado, le ofreció a Nico quedarse en su cabaña y el chico había aceptado encantado.

Al principio pensó que podría dormir con Percy, pero este se puso tan colorado cuando lo propuso que de inmediato quedo claro que no lo harían.

-¿Y cómo demonios terminaron en la misma cama?-Pregunto Annabeth.

-Empezó a hacer frio…-Se explico Nico, aunque ni Percy ni Annabeth daban señales de creerle-¡En serio! Yo estaba bien, pero era Percy el que temblaba.

-¿Yo?-Estuvo a punto de rebatirle, pero luego recordó que mientras dormía había estado teniendo pesadillas, cosa que en verdad no quería recordar-Bueno, si es verdad…

-Y, por eso me cambie de cama-Respondió el menor un poco cohibido al ver que Percy lo miraba fijamente-¡No puedes quejarte, en cuanto me pase me agarraste y no me soltaste!

-¿Qué?-Esta vez fue Percy quien salto-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

Mientras ambos discutían sobre quien abrazaba a quien mientras dormían, Annabeth los miraba entre divertida y confundida; en realidad, Nico tenía razón, cuando los encontró durmiendo juntos era Percy quien tenía abrazado al gótico.

Pero no lo diría, aun; prefería divertirse viendo a los chicos discutir como matrimonio viejo.

-Ahora que quedo claro…-Percy se sentía derrotado y Nico sonreía triunfante-Explíquenme "porque" durmieron juntos…

-¿Quiénes durmieron juntos?-Salto Grover apareciendo de repente.

-_"Genial"_-

Habían salido de la cabaña y ahora los cuatro estaban en el muelle; Annabeth le conto al sátiro lo que se había encontrado cuando había ido a ver como estaba Percy en la mañana. Mientras Grover se partía de risa a Percy se le coloraron hasta las orejas y Nico amenazaba con acordarse de esa.

-¿Entonces?-Annabeth los miraba con los brazos en jarra-¿Cuál de los dos va a hablar?

-No te debemos ninguna explicación-Salto Nico con los brazos cruzados y haciendo gala de sus ojos malignos.

-¿Debemos?-Por su parte, Annabeth no se dejaba intimidar:

-¿A-annie..?-A diferencia de Grover que se ocultaba tras la rubia.

-Estás hablando de un "ustedes"…-Recalco la hija de Atenea-Y a mí me suena a juju raro.

-¿Juju?-Preguntaron Percy y Nico a la vez.

-Y hasta hablan al tiempo-Acoto Grover, llevándose de premio una mirada furiosa del gótico.

-Muy bien, desembuchen…-Nico miro a Annabeth como queriendo decir: "¿Estás loca o fumaste caca de centauro?".

-Nico y yo estamos saliendo-Casi pudo sentir su quijada caer hasta el piso cuando escucho a Percy decirlo:

-¡Oye!-Percy lo miro interrogante-¿Por qué se lo dices?

-¿Qué tiene?-Nico gruño ante la actitud del ojiverde, así que lo tomo de la cabeza y empezó a hacerle coscorrón-Ay ay ay ay ay ay, duele...

Luego de que Nico dejara de lastimar al ojiverde, Percy acoto que no quería ocultarles lo suyo con él a sus amigos:

-Además, Annabeth ya nos encontró durmiendo juntos-Le recordó con un leve sonrojo-Es molesta pero no tonta…

-¡Eh!

-Sigue sin gustarme…-Nico abrazo a Percy por los hombros y le hablo al oído-Yo quería que esto fuera, solo entre nosotros.

-Si siempre eres así…-Agrego el ojiverde refiriéndose a la forma en que lo tenía sujeto-Dudo que hubiéramos podido mantenerlo en secreto aunque quisiéramos.

-Supongo…-Ahora Nico tenía a Percy abrazado por la espalda con su barbilla en el hombro del ojiverde-Solo no quería que alguien molestara, por estar conmigo, a mi no me importa lo que digan los demás pero quien se atreva a molestarte lo pagara caro.

-Que dulce…-Comento Percy, divertido de la oscura forma que tenía Nico de decirle que lo quería.

-Son unos empalagosos…

-Fue suficiente sátiro-Nico se separo de Percy para luego saltar sobre Grover que corría por su vida.

-No crees que-

-No le hará nada, solo está jugando-Atajo Percy a la pregunta de Annabeth mientras ambos veían a los otros dos corretear.

-No me refería a eso-La chica ahora tenía una mirada más sombría y un tono más serio.

-Lo sé…-Claro que lo sabia; sabía que Annabeth quería hablar del otro tema. La hija de atenea no estaba segura de que decir, solo pensaba en varias maneras de preguntar, pero Percy fue quien hablo primero-Luke.

-No quiero ser entrometida-Aclaro Annabeth-Si no quieres hablar de él, no te obligare-

-No hay nada que no quiera hablar-Sin embargo, Percy se quedo de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Entonces, ya lo olvidaste?

-No creo poder olvidarlo, por completo…-Respondió sinceramente-Pero no puedo dejarme la vida en eso; poco a poco lo estoy superando.

-¿Por eso estas con Nico?-Sugirió la chica; cosa que irrito a Percy, como se le ocurría insinuar aquello:

-¡Claro que no!, Nico solo quiere…Ser feliz, _"hacerme feliz"_-No quería decírselo a Annabeth, aun lo cohibía un poco hablar de una relación abiertamente-Y, a decir verdad, el también me gusta, un poco… ¡AUCH!

-Eso fue por aprovecharte de un menor-Respondió Annabeth mientras se frotaba el puño con el que acababa de golpear a Percy en el hombro.

-¿Qué?-No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; que estaba inspirado mientras hablaba.

-Me alegro por ti, de veras-Ahora Annabeth lo abrazaba y le sonriera-Te estás dando la oportunidad de ser feliz; aunque no me agrada que lo hagas con un niño…

-¿Qué?-Ahora Percy no entendía nada-¡EH! Pero si se supone que es mayor que yo-

-El tiempo en el Casino Lotus no cuenta-Argumento la chica-Técnicamente Nico aun tiene quince, y tu cumples diecisiete en dos meses...

-Solo son dos años, ¡por los dioses!-Exclamo Percy, en parte ofendido por lo que insinuaba Annabeth-No es como si me estuviera acostando con un niño-

-¡Dijiste que no hicieron nada!

-¡Y no lo hicimos!-Por el Olimpo, como habían acabado discutiendo de que había echo en la noche con Nico.

-Sigue siendo un niño-Repitió la chica, firme en su argumento.

-Por Poseidón…-Ya no tenía sentido discutir, ni todos los dioses del Olimpo harían a Annabeth dejar su ridículo argumento y porque el ya había tomado su decisión, y porque Nico ya había regresado:

-Ese sátiro se escapo por el bosque-Le dijo mientras lo alcanzaba-Ya que, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

-¿Vuelta?-Claro, el chico se refería era a tener una cita, pero le avergonzaba un poco decirlo frente a otras personas-Si claro, me encantaría…-Su respuesta le saco una gran sonrisa al gótico que Percy se embobo unos segundos-¿Pero, a donde?

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Pregunto el menor; Percy se lo quedo mirando confundido pero de todas formas lo pensó.

-Que tal a, ¿Central Park?-Sugirió el ojiverde-Siempre querido ir allí, pero no se me ocurre… ¿Los pegasos?

-No, son demasiado lentos y no me gustan…-Respondió el gótico bajando su mano por el brazo del pelinegro.

-Ejem-Era Annabeth quien tenía los ojos como dagas, dagas apuntando directo a Percy.

-¿Nos vamos?-Por su parte, el ojiverde de todas formas sujeto la mano de Nico.

-Sí, pero primero tenemos que salir de los límites de la barrera-

-¿Porque nos mira así?-

-Cree que me estoy aprovechando de ti…-Respondió Percy; y es que todo el camino del muelle lo habían hecho con Annabeth detrás de ellos mirándolos como un halcón-Porque eres menor que yo.

-¿Qué?, pero si técnicamente yo soy el mayor-

-Eso le dije yo-Ambos chicos voltearon a ver Annabeth que negaba con la cabeza.

-Oh, por favor, debo tener como más de setenta-Argumento Nico haciendo un cálculo rápido, nunca le había importado mucho su edad.

-El tiempo en el casino no cuenta-Repitió la chica-En ese lugar no creces.

-Me dijo lo mismo-Agrego Percy; finalmente había llegado al arco de entrada al campamento y al pino que delimitaba la barrera-¿Y, como nos vamos?

Percy había estado especulando de qué manera Nico podría llevarlo hasta Manhattan, pero en verdad no se le ocurría manera alguna; caminaron un par de metros hasta que el gótico se soltó de Percy:

-Me lo enseño mi madrastra, Perséfone-Agrego al ver que Percy lo miraba confundido-Y ella se lo enseño mi padre…-Mientras hablaba a Percy y Annabeth que lo veían extender la mano como si tocara una pared invisible y luego caminaba en línea recta unos seis metros-Lo llamamos "Garganta"

Nico bajo su mano e inmediatamente el aire pareció partirse en dos por donde había extendido la mano, la grieta empezó a ancharse hasta convertirse en un agujero que parecía una gran boca abierta.

-¿Y esto qué es?-Percy se coloco a un lado de la "garganta" y miro detrás de ella: nada; era como un portal interespacialdimensional…!WA DEMACIADO COMPLICADO!

-No tengo idea-La respuesta de Nico, tenía que ser honesto, no lo había hecho sentir mejor-Pero es de lo más útil para recorrer largas distancias; y eso incluye todo, desde el Olimpo hasta el Inframundo…

-¡Wow! -

-Claro que tengo prohibido aparecer en lugares así sin antes avisar-Aclaro el chico al borde del portal, tanto Percy como Annabeth se asomaron: el lugar parecía dar a un espacio infinito lleno de sombras desplazarse.

-¿Es seguro?-

-Solo si sabes usarlo, si no te quedaras vagando en la oscuridad para siempre-La opción de caminar hasta Manhattan no sonaba tan mal-Pero tu vienes conmigo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Me gusta volar…-Percy empezaba a acobardarse, pero Nico ya estaba decidido.

-Vamos, nos espera el Central Park…-Estrujo al ojiverde contra él con un solo brazo; en verdad que se había vuelto fuerte.

-¡Eh, ¿al menos le avisaron a Quirón?!-Salto Annabeth antes de que los chicos se internaran en la garganta. Nico se detuvo, solo se rasco la nuca antes de alzar un pulgar en alto y lanzarse de lleno en la oscuridad-¿¡Y ESO QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA!?

-Percy, vamos abre los ojos-

-No-

-_"Cobarde"_-A Nico le parecía adorable ver a Percy en aquel estado; y más cuando vio una oportunidad de oro, de esas que se pueden dejar pasar ni porque te lo ordenase el mismísimo Zeus.

Ya tenían un rato de haber dejado la "garganta" en mitad del parque, había sido un viaje rápido a pesar de que Nico tuvo que arrastrar a Percy que se negaba a abrir los ojos. Y hora, ambos estaban refugiándose del incandescente sol bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del parque; o mejor dicho, Nico tenía a Percy contra el tronco de uno de los arboles, asegurándose de estar fuera de la mirada de cualquier curioso.

Por unos segundos Percy solo sentía su espalda contra un árbol, la brisa del parque, una leve presión en su boca, escuchar a un perro a lo lejos...

-¿En serio?-Aquel suave movimiento contra sus labios desapareció en cuanto escucho la vos de Nico, un momento, acaso:

-¿Me besaste?-Que pregunta tan estúpida-¡Me besaste!

-Eres tan brillante…-Nico se divertía de ver la expresión de Percy, entre frustrado, molesto, feliz y todo rojo.

-¡Nico!-No podía creer el descaro del gótico al ser sarcástico con él.

-¿Qué, no te gusto?-El hijo de Hades volvió a inclinarse sobre Percy, como si quisiera volver a besarlo, pero solo se dedico a arrinconarlo contra el árbol y a sonreírle con cinismo.

-No-Respondió Percy, estaba algo sonrojado pero no pensaba dejarse ganar.

-¿No?-Fingió ponerse triste, pero rápidamente cambio por una mirada más picara-Ah bueno, eso se puede arreglar… ¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo?

-Quedamos en ir lentamente-Le recordó mientras Nico le tomaba el mentón y le levantaba ligeramente el rostro mientras se iba acercando lentamente.

-¿Quieres que te bese lentamente?-

-Eres increible…Entonces, ¿qué tal?-La pregunta de Percy sorprendió tanto a Nico que por un segundo perdió su postura, pero la recupero enseguida.

-Nada mal-Respondió con sencillez.

-G-gracias…Tú, besas muy bien-Agrego Percy con la cara ardiendo en un brillante rojo.

-_"Si supiera que también fue mi primer beso"_-Pensó divertido el gótico, después de todo, Percy era en verdad la única persona por la que se había sentido así.

Minutos después ambos chicos estaban paseando tranquilamente por el parque, como era domingo había bastante gente a su alrededor, familias, amigos, personas paseando perros, y muy pocos se fijaban en los chicos que pasaban junto a ellos:

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto el ojinegro mientras caminaba por el pasto junto a Percy.

-No sé, quiero conocer el lugar.

La respuesta del ojiverde le fue tan divertida como predecible, así que Nico solo sonrió un poco antes de tomarlo de la mano y decirle:

-Si ese es el caso, yo te enseñare…

* * *

WOW! En verdad, en verdad, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...Ojala me dejen sus reviews, aun no termino el capitulo siguiente asi que estoy abierto a nuevas ideas de mia amados lectores

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, no resibi muchos reviews en el capitulo anterior pero al menos se que les esta gustando la historia

Punto para mi!

Bueno en este capitulo lo mas que podran hacer sera reirse, y hay un poco de drama pero es muy leve...

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Después de su primera cita en Central Park, Percy se dio cuenta que había tomado una muy buena decisión al darse un chance con Nico, y es que el chico era todo lo que se podía esperar de un novio, y más; Nico era romántico, dedicado y divertido, pero muy a su manera, no se pasaba el día diciéndole a Percy cosas empalagosas pero siempre lo abrazaba, lo tomaba de la mano y era algo rudo con él a veces, era de los que demostraban su cariño con gestos.

Siempre se preocupaba de que Percy comiera lo suficiente, el ojiverde hacia lo mismo con él, pero Nico era un poco más "extremista" hasta el grado de querer darle a Percy de comer, aunque tuviera que tomarlo de los brazos y darle el mismo la comida con la boca, cosa que no resultaba tan incómoda, excepto cuando el hijo de Hades lo hacía durante la cena delante de todos.

Percy se sorprendió mucho cuando descubrió que Nico era buen deportista, era bueno en casi todos los deportes y en especial en los de lucha; solo que tendía a disfrutar demasiado de hacer sufrir a sus rivales y a reír como un maniaco, solo se contenía cuando Percy estaba cerca y lo obligaba a no ser tan cruel:

-Aguafiestas…-Le decía repetidas veces.

-Sádico.

Y cuando se trataba de defenderlo, dios, el hijo de Hades hacia honor a su padre; y es que, una vez él y Percy caminaban de la mano por las calles de Nueva York, debía ser como su sexta o séptima cita y todo iba bien hasta que pasaron frente a unos tipos, con pinta de ser peligrosos, eran tres y en cuanto los vieron empezaron a molestarlos y gritarles cosas:

-Que lindos, ¡maricas!

-¿Cuánto cobras putito?

-¿Aun eres virgen?, podemos ayudarte ojos verdes…

Los tres hombros reían a carcajadas, sus comentarios y burlas hicieron que Percy comenzara a sentirse un poco mal y Nico hizo lo más razonable del mundo: hablo con los mortales, claro, que mas que dialogar lo que hizo fue amenazarlos con su aura de muerte hasta dejarlos en el piso llorando.

-No debiste…-Le dijo Percy.

-Quien se atreva molestarte merece que le arranque el alma-El tono siniestro y la mirada enloquecida hizo a Percy estremecerse, pero rápidamente Nico lo abrazo por la cintura y lo pego a él.

Sin duda le gusta la peculiar forma que tenía Nico decirle "te quiero"

-¿Entonces, ustedes…-

-Grover, deja de preguntarme eso-Percy estaba harto de su amigo y su insistente pregunta, que sabía, era un encargo de Annabeth-Nico y yo, SOLO compartimos cama, NADA mas…Díselo a Annabeth.

-Sabes que no te cree-Mientras hablaban veían a la chica entrenar arquería con los de la cabaña de Apolo.

-Dios parece una mamá celosa-Soltó Percy sin pensar, a lo que Grover formulo otra pregunta, esta vez animada por su propia curiosidad.

-Sobre eso, ya tu madre sabe que sales con "el señor de los fantasmas", ¿verdad?

-Aun no he hablado con ella-Respondió Percy.

-Pero si tienen más de un mes juntos-Acoto Grover-Deberías haberle dicho desde el principio…

-Cerca de dos meses, y no me pareció apropiado-Respondió el ojiverde-En primera, mi madre no tiene idea que soy gay…

-Humanos, ¿Cuál es esa manía que tienen de clasificarse?-Pregunto Grover, y es que cuando había escuchado el termino por primera vez no había entendido-Gay, hetero, lesbiana, no veo la diferencia.

-El punto es que, cuando Nico y yo empezamos a andar…No quedamos como novios, ni siquiera como pareja.

-No entiendo…-Mientras hablaba el sátiro rebuscaba una lata en su mochila.

-Cuando Nico me dijo que le gustaba, yo le dije que no estaba seguro de poder corresponderlo…-Decir aquello le sonaba tan lejano-Así que le pedí que solo saliéramos, y que yo le daría mi respuesta luego…En ese entonces yo aun estaba muy afectado por, lo de Luke.

-Ya…-Grover le miraba mientras masticaba su lata, había evitado el tema del rubio porque sabía el hijo de Poseidón había sufrido mucho con su pérdida; mientras, Percy se quedo pensando en la noche que todo aquello había iniciado, la verdad, le parecía un recuerdo muy lejano, ahora solo podía pensar en el tiempo que había pasado con Nico:

-¿Entonces…-Dijo Grover intentando sacar a Percy de sus pensamientos.

-Hablare con él, la próxima semana-Respondió el ojiverde con una ancha sonrisa…

-Espera, el campamento se acaba este sábado-Le recordó el sátiro-¿Acaso iras a visitarlo al inframundo?

-Claro que no, la otra semana es mi cumpleaños-Respondió el pelinegro-Se lo diré durante la fiesta, y claro que estas invitado-

-Gracias…¿Percy?

De repente el ojiverde se había quedado estático con la mirada perdida, Grover se lo quedo mirando unos segundos pero justo en ese momento llego Nico y abrazo a Percy por la espalda, pero se sorprendió al ver que el hijo de Poseidón ni se inmutaba:

-¿Qué tiene?-Le pregunto al sátiro que solo se encogió de hombros…

-Nico, tú, eres el hijo de Hades-Fue lo primero que dijo el ojiverde saliendo de su trance.

-Aja…-Y Nico lo miraba como si le preocupara el estado de la salud mental de Percy-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Eres el hijo de Hades…-Repitió Percy como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo; Nico lo seguía mirando con una ceja alzada, hasta que su ojiverde agrego-Soy el yerno de Hades…El dios de la muerte es mi suegro.

-Qué miedo…!Ajajajaja!-Grover se desternillaba de risa mientras que Nico intentaba no burlarse de la expresión de Percy.

-Tranquilo, papá no sabe nada de lo nuestro…-Le susurro en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Crees que eso me hace sentir mejor?...Me matara en cuanto se entere…

-No creo, lo más probable es que te quite el alma, te torture él personalmente y después te de comer a Cerbero…-

-Yo también te quiero Nico…

La semana había terminado, y como era la costumbre en el campamento mestizo, todos los campistas se reunían en el comedor para celebrar la última noche de aquel verano; y, como se le había hecho costumbre, Nico tomaba su plato de comida de su mesa e iba a sentarse en la de Poseidón junto a Percy, las primeras veces todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco e incluso con algo de rabia, pero dado que ni Dionisio ni Quirón objetaron nada, los campistas se fueron haciendo a la idea incluso cuando veían a Nico dándole de comer en la boca al hijo de Poseidón, de hecho, varios campistas les silbaban y los chiflaban, liderados por Clarisse de la cabaña de Ares.

-¡Sffffi!-Todos escucharon a la hija de Ares chiflar son los dedos en su boca mientras veían a Nico limpiarle la boca a Percy con una servilleta.

-¡Ya supérenlo!-Le decía Percy mientras le daba la espalda a la chica y miraba ceñudo al ojinegro-Y tu, deja de tratarme como a un niño.

-Ok…-Era la primera vez que Nico le decía "si" a Percy, así que el ojiverde se sorprendió mucho de ver que Nico le sonreía inocentemente, mala señal; al segundo siguiente Percy sintió como el pelinegro lo tomaba de la barbilla y lo besaba con suavidad, podía escuchar como casi todos en el comedor los silbaban pero poco a poco Percy se dejo llevar al sentir como Nico le lamia los labios entre el beso, para finalmente separase y mirarlo fijamente.

-Wow-Nico aprovechaba cada beso para inventarse algo nuevo y Percy disfrutaba de eso-¡Eh!-Pero recordó como lo fastidiaban cada vez que lo veían besarse con el hijo de Hades.

-Dijiste que no te tratara como a un niño-Atajo el pelinegro adivinando los pensamientos de Percy-Bueno, ya no te limpiare la boca con una servilleta…De ahora en adelante, usare mis labios.

Nico podía ser oscuro, sádico, asocial, lúgubre y algo violento, pero Percy no le podía negar lo creativo que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Y entonces?-Preguntaba Annabeth por tercera vez mientras veía a Percy y a Nico hacer sus maletas.

-Annabeth, no hemos hecho nada en estos dos meses…-Le recordaba Percy hastiado que la ojigris lo mirara como a un pederasta-No lo vamos a hacer hoy.

-Tsk-Por su lado Nico chistaba en silencio, por suerte solo Percy lo noto y lo miro de reojo.

-Hoy es la última noche del campamento, es cuando más tentación pueden sentir-Sentencio la hija de Atenea, Percy solo suspiro aburrido y continuo guardando sus cosas mientras Nico lo ayudaba.

El ojinegro ya había terminado y se había dedicado a ayudarlo, solo que en el momento en que llego Annabeth el hijo de Hades molestaba a Percy quitándole su ropa interior.

Mientras Percy terminaba sus maletas alguien toco a la puerta de la cabaña:

-¡Eh Nico tengo tu pedido!-Connor Stoll, de la cabaña de Hermes, entro y se encontró con mas personas de las que esperaba en la cabaña.

-¿Pedido?-Pregunto Percy mirando a Nico que desviaba la mirada-Nico…

-Dame eso Connor…-Ahora Annabeth forcejeaba por quitarle al hijo de Hermes la bolsa que llevaba, Percy solo podía ver que se trataba de una caja.

-¡Eh, es personal!-Decía Nico muy tarde ya que finalmente Annabeth había derribado al chico y quitado la bolsa; Percy quiso preguntarle que era pero la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría se quedo estática con los ojos como platos mirando al interior de la bolsa.

-¿Qué es?-Movido por la curiosidad Percy se puso junto a la chica, y se le cayó el alma a los pies:

-N-nico… ¿Tu-Percy no podía creer lo que su, bueno, lo que Nico había hecho ya que aun no eran nada, no oficialmente.

-¡Perseus Jackson!- En un instante Annabeth tenía a Percy contra el muro y con el cuchillo en su cuellos-¿Cómo te atreves a obligar a un niño a comprar condones?

-¿¡Que!?-La vos de Percy sonó un par de octavas más alto que lo normal-¿Crees que yo pagaría por codones-

-¿También lo obligaste a pagarlos?-Annabeth cada vez estaba más furiosa y Percy más indignado: ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio lo creería capas de mandar a Nico a comprar condones?!

-De hecho, fue idea mía-Intervino Nico intentando ayudar, aunque en el fondo estaba disfrutando de toda aquella, absurda, pero divertida situación:

-No te preocupes Nico, no permitiré que este tonto se siga aprovechando de ti-La respuesta de Annabeth fue en un tono tan calmado y dulce que Percy creyó que ya se había calmado:

-Bueno, entonces ya me puedes soltar-

-¡Aun no termino contigo!-

-¿Que, ahora eres bipolar?-Justo antes que Annabeth le separara la cabeza del resto del cuerpo con su cuchillo, Nico le puso la mano en el hombro y la puso a dormir:

-¿Qué, no hay beso?-Pregunto el ojinegro a lo que Percy lo miro ceñudo-¿Un gracias al menos?

-Esto fue tu culpa…-Respondió Percy mientras subían a Annabeth a una de las literas-¿Y porque demonios le encargaste condones a los Stoll?

-Supuse que serian mejor que una crema lubricante-

-Eres increíble…-Dijo Percy molesto-¿En verdad creíste que me acostaría contigo por ser el último día del campamento?

-No me habría molestado…-Percy estuvo a punto de gritar a Nico hasta que este agrego algo mas-No los compre para hoy, solo…Quería estar preparado.

-¿Preparado?-Repitió Percy, aun molesto-Ahora entiendo, solo quieres estar conmigo para tener sexo…

-Percy-

-Olvídalo, vete con alguien que si este dispuesto a satisfacerte-Percy se giro y estaba dispuesto a irse a donde lo llevaran las piernas y pudiera llorar, pero antes de tocar la puerta un muro negro se interpuso entre él y la salida.

Para cuando se giro para exigirle a Nico que lo dejara salir el hijo de Hades ya lo había alcanzado; estrello su mano contra el muro justo a un lado de la cara de Percy y lo arrinconaba contra este:

-Escúchame bien Jackson, estoy contigo porque te quiero…Tenemos dos meses saliendo y aun no me has dado señal de tu respuesta y podría esperarte todo un año, sabes porque, porque te amo Percy…

-Nico-

-¡Escúchame!-Bramo el ojinegro-Eres la única persona que en verdad, en verdad me importa; así que no vuelvas a insinuar que te quiero solo por tu cuerpo.

Percy se quedo allí por varios minutos, sosteniéndole la mirada al hijo de Hades, su mirada era oscura, pero sin un atisbo de duda ni mentira:

-Perdona-Fue lo primero que atino a decir-Pero no tenias porque comprar condones…Ni crema.

-Ok, mi error-Admitió Nico-Supongo que me ganaron las ganas.

-¿Supones?, es una caja grande…-Observo Percy, a lo que Nico puso una mirada seductora y se pegaba lentamente al ojiverde.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe…-Decía-Puede que le encuentres el gusto y quieras más de mí.

-Un momento…-De pronto reparo en las palabras de Nico-¿Insinúas que yo sería el que valla abajo?

-Claro…-Respondió Nico con una mirada aun más seductora que enloquecía a Percy-Honestamente no te veo arriba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto el ojiverde fingiendo altanería-Yo soy mayor…

-Pero yo soy quien siempre te besa…-Observo-Y el que te abraza y te arrincona, como ahora…

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo-Percy paso sus brazos por el cuello del ojinegro y lo beso con pación; finalmente cuando se separaron a causa de la falta de aire, Nico dijo:

-Está bien… Cuando quieras hacerlo, escogeré una posición donde puedas estar arriba.

Una es terminado el equipaje y dejado a Annabeth de vuelta en su cabaña con sus hermanos, aunque Percy considero por unos segundos dejarla en su cabaña para que se la comieran las arpías, el ojiverde y Nico bajaban la colina rumbo a la carretera donde los esperaba su transporte:

-Deja la insistencia…-Decía Nico.

-Nico en verdad te quiero, pero, ¿podrías ser menos siniestro cuando estemos con mamá y Paul?-Rogaba el ojiverde mientras Nico rodaba los ojos hacia arriba.

-Exageras… ¿En verdad crees que soy siniestro?-Mas que ofendido, Nico lucia emocionado y con ojos brillantes, como si acabaran de hacerle un cumplido.

-¡Nico!

-No te preocupes, ya conocí a tu mamá ¿recuerdas?-

-Eso fue en medio de una guerra-Acoto Percy-Esta vez, quisiera…-Mientras hablaba las mejillas de Percy se iban colorando-Presentarlos como…Se debe.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas…-

-Y una cosa más-Agrego Percy evitando que Nico intentara besarlo-Mamá no sabe nada de nosotros, se lo diré pero por ahora…

-¡Percy!-Los chicos ya habían llegado al pie de la colina y la madre de Percy abrazaba a su hijo; Percy también abrazo a su madre-Que gusto verte…

-Hola ma´, mira te quiero presentar a-

-Hola Sally…-

-Nico cuanto me alegra verte- La madre de Percy se separo de su hijo para chocarle la mano al ojinegro y saludarlo como si lo conociera de toda la vida-¿Qué tal las cosas con mi hijo?, espero que no te este haciendo esperar demasiado.

-Está bien, puedo esperar…

-Un momento, ustedes…Mamá, Nico…-Percy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: su madre y su casi novio hablando como dos comadres, finalmente termino apuntando a Nico con su índice como si fuera una pistola-Tu…

Por su lado Nico lo miraba divertido, sabía que su ojiverde reaccionaria así:

-Te dije que ya conocía a Sally…-Respondió como lo más obvio.

-¡Pero no dijiste que hasta el punto de llamarla por su nombre!-

-Ay Percy deja el drama-Le dijo su madre-Mejor explícame porque no me has escrito de tu relación, todo lo que se es lo que me cuenta Nico.

-¡¿Qué?!-Por Zeus, Percy rogaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Tal vez, debí mencionar que, de vez en cuando, visito a Sally-Decía Nico intentando contener la risa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que siento por ti…Así que decidí que lo mejor sería decírselo a tu madre y ella me animo a hablar contigo, y fue al día siguiente que llegue al campamento, la noche anterior me quede a dormir, en tu habitación.

Olvídenlo, era peor de lo que creía.

-¿Ósea…que tu…-Señalo a su mamá-Sabes, que el…-Señalo a Nico-Y yo…-Se señalo a sí mismo-Somos…Digo, estamos, saliendo?

-También Paul lo sabe-Le aclaro Sally con una sonrisa contenida mientras veía como a su hijo se le caía la quijada, pero fue Nico quien dio el golpe de gracia:

-Es bueno dando consejos…Y ya sabía que tú eras gay.

Durante el viaje en el auto de Paul, el esposo de Sally y padrastro de Percy, el ojiverde se quedo enfurruñado en el asiento de atrás con Nico a su lado sonriendo de lo lindo; mientras, en los asientos de adelante Sally veía a su hijo mirar por la ventana, lo más lejos que podía de Nico; después de un rato ya no pudo mas con el silencio incomodo:

-Percy, no te molestes-

-No estoy molesto-Atajo el nombrado cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose aun más:

-Estás haciendo un berrinche en silencio-Objeto Nico a lo que Percy lo miro ceñudo:

-Tú no me hables-Le dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo; aunque solo consiguió que Nico lo mirara divertido mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Bebé-

-Vamos chicos, no discutan-Intervino Paul mirándolos por el retrovisor-Percy, no puedes culpar a Nico por buscar consejo, pocas personas tienen el valor de hacerlo; y más cuando se trata de amor.

-¡Yo no busque consejos de amor!-Salto Nico mientras Percy disimulaba una risa-Solo quería saber que podía hacer para enamorar a Percy…-Susurro para sí mismo mientras se enfurruñaba un poco.

-Es lo mismo-Acoto un divertido hijo de Poseidón.

-Cierra la boca, señor osito Teddy-Agrego Nico con sarcasmo; ambos se miraron rabiosos por unos segundos antes de girarse y quedar mirando en direcciones opuestas.

-Tal para cual-Dijo Paul mirando divertido a los chicos por el retrovisor y tomando a su esposa de la mano, la cual le sonrió.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Manhattan, Paul fue directo al nuevo apartamento al que se habían mudado, cosa que Percy no sabía pero Nico si, cosa que tampoco ayudo a mejor el humor de Percy hacia el hijo de Hades.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?-Sugirió Nico con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Yo solo puedo, gracias-Le tomo un par de intentos pero finalmente Percy pudo encontrar una puerta que tenia escrito "Percy"; y adentro estaba Nico acostado en la cama:

-Te tomaste tu tiempo ¿eh?

-Largo-

-Oh por favor, no puedes seguir molesto por algo tan tonto-Dijo Nico aburrido sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Fuiste tú quien le dijo a mí madre que soy gay-Aclaro Percy-¡Era algo muy personal! ¡Se supone que fuera yo quien se lo dijera!

-En primera: fue Paul quien se lo dijo-Acoto el hijo de Hades poniéndose de pie-Y en segunda: ella ya sospechaba; no fue ninguna sorpresa.

-Es igual, quería ser yo quien le dijera de lo nuestro-Ya Percy se había calmado; mientras se sonrojaba al decir aquello Nico sonrió de lado ligeramente para luego levantarse y acercársele:

-Al menos lo aprueba…-Le dijo mientras le tomaba el mentón y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda para pegarse un poco-Aunque, dijiste lo "nuestro" y eso es un "nosotros"…Eso significa que-

-Nada, no significa nada-Percy coloco sus manos en el pecho de Nico y lo empujo.

-Que cruel-Percy rio divertido antes de treparse al colchón donde había caído Nico, quedando sobre el ojinegro solo apoyándose en sus brazos-Ah ah, ese es mi lugar…

-¿Sigues pensando que yo soy el que iría abajo?-

Ambos chicos empezaron a jugar entre beso y beso, entre argumento tonto y argumento necio, y una que otra caricia por ahí; todo hasta que escucharon la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y a Paul del otro lado:

-No tienten la suerte chicos... Sally, no es tan flexible.

* * *

Mi objetivo es ponerlos de buen homor para en el siguiente poder poner todo el drama que pueda! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Bueno me gustaria mas reviews con sus ideas y opniones, si?


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA SEÑORES! Volví con esta historia de varios capítulos que no tenía planeado fuera tan larga y ahora me estoy atrasando con mis otros Fics n_n

Ahora, dejando de lado mi irresponsabilidad e incapacidad de organizarme, les daré un pequeño adelanto del capítulo. Hasta ahora todo ha sido color de rosa (Nico: qué asco…) pues ya me harto tanto amor y cursilerías, así que aquí es cuando empieza el drama (Nico: no que la idea era que yo no sufriera más? Como en los otros fics/Yo: si quieres un arcoíris te aguantas la lluvia/Nico: Jmm!/Yo: de que te quejas? Prometo que al final dejare que te folles a Percy/Nico: ¡SI!/Percy: ¡EH!)

Y también quiero hacer unas pequeñas dedicatorias, al final será más extenso. Dedico este capítulo para mooniemouse27-nanamiluchia1411-RusherDirectionBoy-white-spirit-of-darkness-HijoDeNeptuno

Ahora sí, que disfruten este deliciosamente divertido y doloroso capitulo.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

El resto del día fue bastante normal, aunque Percy seguía abochornado por como Paul los había visto a él y a Nico en su habitación, aunque ha su padrastro no parecía importarle.

Nico paseaba por el lugar como si fuera su propia casa, cosa que Percy aun no le perdonaba. Ya que él seguía entrando en armarios cuando necesitaba un baño.

El hijo de Hades se iba a quedar en el apartamento unos días, propuesta de la propia Sally; y, aunque en un principio había llevado sus cosas al cuarto de Percy, cuando volvió se dio cuenta que la madre del ojiverde las había movido a la habitación de huéspedes, al otro lado del apartamento:

-Suegras…-Decía mientras sacaba su ropa para acomodarla en el armario.

-Eh, que es mi madre-Saludo Percy que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta; su vos causo en Nico una gran sobresalto, ya que estaba observando el obsequio que tenia para Percy y tuvo que meterlo de golpe en el fondo de su maleta-Además no es tu suegra.

-Si lo soy-En ese momento Sally paso frente a la puerta con una cesta llena de ropa.

-Como sea…-

-¿Y…Quienes estarán aquí mañana?-Pregunto de repente el gótico.

-Pues, mis amigos…

-No me refiero a eso-Aclaro Nico un poco nervioso mientras evita baba mirar a Percy directamente-Digo, sé que me quedare pero, ¿realmente quieres que yo-

-No seas tonto-Le atajo Percy cruzándose de brazos-Eres quien más deseo tener a mi lado…

-Dices que-

En dos pasos Percy cruzo el cuarto, se paro junto a Nico para tomarlo de la barbilla y plantarle un largo, dulce y casto beso en los labios:

-Tendrás que esperar a mañana-Le dijo una vez deshizo el beso; Nico solo se quedo embobado mirando la sonrisa de Percy, quería otro beso como aquel pero Percy solo agrego unas cuantas palabras, tal vez, las mas frustrantes que podría llegar a escuchar-Por cierto, esta noche no te pases a mi habitación…

-¡Mgmm!-Gruño Nico.

-No te quejes, nos quitamos a Annabeth de encima pero mi madre está muy cerca-Después de esas palabras y antes que Nico objetara algo escucharon a Sally pasar otra vez frente a la puerta:

-Más de lo que creen…

Al final del sábado, los dos Jackson, Paul y Nico salieron a cenar juntos; prefirieron ir caminando para poder disfrutar de la frescura de la noche.

La caminata resulto agradable, aunque un poco incomoda para Percy; la razón, su madre caminaba colgada del brazo de Paul y Nico insistía en intentar agarrarle la mano a él, que se seguía negando a hacerlo frente a su madre y Paul

Después de varios disimulados, y fallidos, intentos. Nico envió al diablo toda sutileza, agarro la mano de Percy y entrelazo sus dedos con firmeza mientras jalaba a Percy para que caminaran más cerca, como queriendo decir: _"-Me importa un cuerno que Sally nos vea, tu vienes conmigo…-"_

Le tomo un par de intentos a Percy, pero al final se dio cuenta que no había forma de soltarse del agarre de Nico; aunque en el fondo le gustaba, no pensaba dar el gusto al gótico.

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre lo que cenarían, en la que Percy quería comer hamburguesas, Paul quería pollo y Sally quería pizza, Nico tuvo la última palabra poniéndose de parte de su suegra, así que diez minutos después estaban sentados en una mesa esperando a que llegara su pizza tamaño familiar:

-Lambiscón…-Soltó de repente Percy antes de dar un trago a su bebida.

-¡Oh, por favor!-Y Nico sabía perfectamente que se lo decía a él-Quería comer pizza, y ya.

-Solo dijiste pizza para anotarte puntos con mi madre-Acoto Percy mirando interesado el menú, a lo que su madre lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Sabes que, piensa lo que quieras-Salto Nico tomando una pose de chico genial, pero acercándose un poco a Percy y hablando de forma que solo el ojiverde lo escuchara-Pero recuerda, yo, SOY el hijo del señor de las sombras, puedo violarte y volver a mi habitación antes de que tu madre salga al pasillo.

Sin más, todos cenaron en cuanto llego su pizza. Aunque, Sally y Paul no dejaron de preguntarse que sería lo que Nico le dijo a Percy para dejarlo tan pálido.

La noche del domingo paso, y Percy, solo para asegurarse había dormido con todas las luces de su habitación encendidas, aunque de todas formas se despertaba con el más mínimo ruido. Mientras, en su habitación Nico dormía plácidamente abrazando una almohada. Y Sally solo dio un par de rondas por la casa para asegurarse que nadie estuviera fuera.

Y de esa manera el domingo dio paso al lunes, el diecisiete de agosto al dieciocho, lo que significaba: el cumpleaños de Percy llego.

Habría sido un comienzo de cumpleaños normal para Percy, despertándose al medio día y siendo felicitado por su familia; de no ser porque a las 12:01 am, Nico se apareció en su habitación por un viaje sombras con una corneta y un cañón de serpentinas gritando "-Feliz cumpleaños Percy-".

Sobra decir que Percy casi sufrió un ataque al corazón mientras pensaba que Nico lo iba a violar, por suerte tres segundos después llegaron Sally, con un bate, y Paul, con una sartén. La madre del ojiverde reprimió suavemente a Nico, aunque elogio lo emocionado que estaba el gótico, pero de todas formas saco a Nico de la habitación. Aunque minutos después volvió a aparecer en el cuarto de Percy:

-¿No te quedo claro que mamá no te quiere aquí?-Le pregunto Percy que estaba sentado en su cama.

-Sí, solo quería felicitarte…-Se excuso el menor sentándose en el borde de la cama de Percy-Quería, ser el primero en hacerlo-Aclaro, al ver que Percy abría la boca.

-Lo lograste…Y me paraste el corazón en el proceso-Percy agrego divertido, aun en la oscuridad, podía ver un leve sonrojo en Nico-Sabes, supongo que es lindo que seas tan abnegado-

-No soy lindo-Atajo el gótico, a lo que Percy sonrió traviesamente:

-Eres lindo, amoroso, tierno…-Con cada palabra cursi Percy gateaba en su cama hasta quedar de frente con Nico-Eres la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida-Al decir estas últimas palabras, Percy tomo a Nico por los hombros y lo tumbo sobre la cama, quedando el ojiverde sobre el menor.

-¿Me estás diciendo "cosa"?-Pregunto Nico pero con una sonrisa-Me siento un objeto…Pero, no podría pedir un dueño mejor-Agrego abrazando a Percy por el cuello mientras poco a poco iban acortando el espacio entre ellos, hasta que Percy quedo completamente sobre el menor. Ambos besándose dulcemente.

Percy besaba suavemente, pero Nico fue transformando aquel casto beso en uno más apasionado, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de Percy y bajando sus manos por los hombros del ojiverde, por sus costados, por su cintura hasta terminar sujetándolo firmemente por las caderas. Por su lado, el de piel olivácea metió sus manos por la playera de Nico, el menor sintió como su piel se erizaba al sentir el contacto con las manos de Percy:

-…Nico…Sácalas-Dijo Percy entre el beso al sentir como el ojinegro metía sus manos entre su pantalón y empezaba a acariciarle las caderas y el trasero sobre su ropa interior.

-See…-El hijo de Hades hizo caso omiso y continuo acariciando la tela del bóxer de Percy; mientras que este seguía subiendo y bajando sus manos por los costados de Nico.

Pero Nico no pensaba conformarse, en un rápido movimiento Percy término bajo Nico que ahora le estaba quitando la playera con la que dormía evitando por todos los medios separar sus labios de los de SU Percy. En un segundo ambos chicos ya estaban sin camisa, y Percy estaba muy concentrado en besar el cuello de Nico, su experiencia en esas cosas era nula, pero le resultaba tan sencillo hacerlo con Nico; aunque una pequeña vos en su cabeza le decía que debía detenerse:

-¡Ghmm!-Y sentir la rodilla de Nico en su ingle no ayudaba. Y Nico no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar:

-¿Gemiste?-Pregunto separándose un poco de Percy, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-¿No?-Nico levanto una ceja escéptico mientras Percy se sonrojaba-Si…

-Me gusta-Fue la respuesta del gótico mientras volvía a apretar su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Percy, que no pudo reprimir una mueca y un gemido-¿Quieres gemir para mí?

-Es lo que hago- Ghmmm-Nico bajo hasta empezar a besar el cuello de Percy y dejarle una gran marca-No dejes chupones…

-Ya lo hice-Nico estuvo a punto de bajar a morder la clavícula de Percy mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón…

-¡OH POR EL OLIMPO!

Casi-

-¡Percy Jackson eres un-

Mientras Annabeth gritaba a través del mensaje Iris mientras Percy, por la sorpresa, terminaba lanzando a Nico de la cama.

-A tu habitación antes que llegue mamá-Le dijo al gótico mientras se acomodaba su playera y veía a Nico desaparecer entre las sombras con el resto de su ropa-_¿En qué momento se quito los pantalones?_

Después de la interrupción de su amiga, Percy tuvo que explicarle a su madre porque Annabeth estaba vociferando cosas como violador, pederasta y castrar, pero al final pudo dar la mejor explicación de su vida: que Annabeth estaba loca ya que Nico seguía profundamente dormido en su habitación cerrada desde fuera.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias ma´-Respondió Percy correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Percy-

-Gracias Paul-Sintió las palmadas en el hombro de su padrastro.

-¡Percy, feliz-

-¿No te vasto con lo de anoche?-Pregunto sarcástico Percy mientras Nico se le colgaba en la espalda y le hablaba al oído:

-La verdad, quería mas-Sentir el aliento de Nico en su oreja y como este se la mordía suavemente hizo que Percy sintiera varios escalofríos recorrer todo su sistema nervioso. Y la sangre habría empezado a acumularse en otra parte de su anatomía, de no ser porque Sally tomo a Nico de la oreja y lo llevo hasta la mesa:

-Eres tan dulce-Decía con un amplia sonrisa mientras Percy suspiraba aliviado.

Para celebrar su mañana de cumpleaños Percy comió su desayuno favorito: panqueques azules con miel y café. Increíblemente, cuando felicito a su madre por la deliciosa comida esta le respondió que Nico la había ayudado.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto el ojiverde mirando como Nico bajaba la mirada a su plato y gruñía:

-Sigue comiendo-

-Gracias…-Prosiguió Percy, y cuando Nico alzo la vista pudo ver una ancha sonrisa de su amado ojiverde.

-Eres muy tierno-Agrego Paul a lo que Nico frunció el ceño antes de enfurruñarse:

-No soy tierno-

-_"Si lo es"_-Pensaron todos los presentes.

Después del desayuno los cuatro se dedicaron a decorar la sala; Sally estaba en la cocina terminando de hacer unos bocadillos para la reunión, mientras los hombres colgaban adornos, Paul y Percy colocaban tiras de serpentinas en el techo mientras Nico les daba indicaciones desde el piso.

-Nico…¿No ves algo extraño?-Pregunto Percy; acaban de colgar el cartel que debía decir "Feliz 17 Percy", claro, en griego antiguo para no desesperar a los semidioses disléxicos.

-Esta al revés-Acoto el ojinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y porque esta al revés?

-Yo que sé, ustedes lo colgaron-Nico dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y tú nos estabas dando las indicaciones-Aclaro el ojiverde.

-¿Me estas echando la culpa?-Pregunto el hijo de Hades levantando una ceja a lo que Percy asintió enérgicamente.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y porque sería mi culpa?

-Tal vez si prestaras más atención al cartel que ah…-Intervino Paul cubriéndose la boca para que no notaran su risa-La retaguardia de Percy.

-¿Me estabas mirando el trasero?-Percy lucia indignado.

-Que querías que hiciera-Rebatió Nico igual de indignado-Estabas frente a mí en una escalera, ¿que mas podía ver?

-¡Mi espalda o el cartel!

-¡La espalda baja entonces!

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Mojigato!

La discusión abría continuado de no ser por Paul que les recordó que Sally aun estaba en la cocina.

Conforme la tarde transcurría algunas personas iban llegando al departamento, los primeros fueron Grover y Quirón, en su silla de ruedas claro, los cuales abrazaron fuertemente al cumpleañero:

-Siempre es satisfactorio que uno de mis alumnos llegue a esta edad-Había comentado el centauro, cosa que hizo sentir a Percy extraño, entre viejo y afortunado.

Las segundas en llegar fueron Annabeth y Rachel, que claro, le dio a Percy la felicitación más original que había escuchado en su vida:

-Feliz cumpleaños sesos de alga-Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, y luego agrego algo en un susurro-Si tú y Nico desaparecen de vista por más de cinco minutos, te castro…

-Claro…

-Me tienes que contar los detalles-Le susurro la oráculo en cuanto Annabeth se alejo.

Con sus mejores amigos, su familia y Nico presentes, Percy no esperaba que llegara alguien más.

Pero no contaba con que su madre tenía toda una agenda con los números de sus compañeros de campamento, y demás.

Así que en las siguientes tres horas el hijo de Poseidón se mantuvo sorprendido al ver como llegaban cada vez más personas, como los hermanos Stoll:

-¡Percy!

-¡Hermano te conseguimos un excelente regalo!-Le había dicho Connor poniéndole una gran caja envuelta en las manos, Percy no dudo ni un segundo, que su regalo era robado.

Media hora después llegaron Clarisse y Chris. El muchacho felicito efusivamente a Percy mientras que su novia hizo gala de su peculiar amabilidad:

-Felicidades Jackson, tu madre prometió una bandeja de galletas caseras azules-

-En la cocina…-Respondió divertido el ojiverde mientras Chris le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa.

A la hija de Ares la siguieron Thalia, que dio a Percy un abrazo electrizante, y no en sentido figurado:

-¿Qué te paso en el pelo?-Le pregunto Grover al ver a su mejor amigo con el cabello de punta.

-Mi querida prima-

-A mí me gusta-Nico había querido abrazar a Percy, pero desistió al recibir una pequeña descarga al acercarse al de piel olivácea-¿Te puedo poner un bombillo en la boca?

-¿Es en serio…?

-Solo tus amigos ¿eh?-Nico dio recordando las palabras de Percy el día anterior.

-Bueno, todos son mis amigos-Percy era consciente que solo era un tecnicismo lo que decía.

Ambos chicos estaban de pie en la sala del departamento viendo como todos los presentes charlaban entre sí o comían de los deliciosos bocadillos azules de Sally, cosa que todos empezaron a envidiar a Percy por poder comer aquella comida todos los días.

-Ven un momento…-Percy tomo a Nico de la mano y se lo llevo a la cocina, donde aun persistía el olor a horno caliente.

-¿Qué-Antes que Nico terminara su pregunta Percy lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo para besarlo con fuerza, con dulzura, con cariño y con pación. Fue, por mucho, el mejor beso que se habían dado-¡Woh!

-Si-Nico seguía extasiado por tan magnífico beso pero estaba confundido por el comportamiento del ojiverde.

-¿Qué?

-Nico, te estoy dando mi respuesta-Le aclaro Percy bajando sus brazos hasta abrazar a Nico por la espalda y pegarlo a él-Me pediste una oportunidad, te la di. Pero ahora estoy seguro.

-¿E-n, en serio?-Nico empezaba a sentirse mareado de la emoción. Y Percy sonreía radiante:

-Te amo-Fueron las mejores palabras que pudo encontrar Percy para expresarse-Nico Di Angelo, te amo más que al campamento, más que a mi espada-

-¿Mas que a la comida azul?-Sugirió Nico llevándose como premio un dulce y corto beso de Percy.

-Te tienes demasiada estima-Respondió Percy mirando sonriente a Nico que lo miraba como si no creyera lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Yo..Y-yo, también te amo-Fue lo único que pudo decir Nico mientras besaba nuevamente a Percy. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y sabia que Percy tampoco, de hecho estaba sorprendido que Percy hubiera sido capaz de decirle todo aquello sin tartamudear.

Y es que, en verdad lo amaba...

-Muy bien, ya debo estar cerca-

Una persona, un chico, caminaba por la acera revisando un pequeño papel que tenía una dirección anotada. Llevaba un par de horas caminando y se había perdido un poco, pero finalmente pudo llegar a la calle por donde debía ser:

-Aquí debe ser-Se dijo mirando a la calle los grandes complejos departamentales privados.

-Y este es de mi parte-

-Un libro, gracias Annie´-

Llevaban cerca de quince minutos que Annabeth había sacado a Percy y a Nico de la cocina. La chica lanzo al ojiverde contra una silla y grito: _"-Hora de los obsequios-"_. Así que todos los presentes se reunieron alrededor de Percy para darle su respectivo regalo de cumpleaños.

-Exageras-Le dijo Nico a Annabeth, que lo tenía en el rincón más alejado de la sala-Percy y yo somos novios…

-Aun no son nada-Dijo la ojigris muy segura, a lo que Nico exhibió una sonrisa ancha y malvada.

-Lo somos…-Aclaro-Oficialmente, Percy y yo somos pareja, novios, llámalo como quieras.

-¿En serio?-El hijo de Hades asintió satisfecho-Oh por Zeus, Nico es grandioso…

Annabeth le dio sus mejores deseos a Nico con Percy, pero le dijo que igual vigilaría que Percy no se aprovechara de él. Así que ambos se dedicaron a ver los regalos de Percy.

Una muy moderna laptop, regalo de los Stoll. Todos sabían que era robada.

Un libro, de Annabeth, con varios cuentos antiguos en griego.

Paul le regalo un libro, también, solo que era para disléxicos y era una novela clásica, departe de él y de su madre.

Chris, a nombre de él y de Clarisse, le dio una caja llena de chocolates de licor.

Thalia le regalo varios CD de música, como excusa de mejorar el gusto de Percy.

Grover, un abrigo tejido a mano. Lo supo porque reconocía la habilidad de su amigo.

Todos sus obsequios fueron especiales. Pero sin duda, el premio se lo llevo el de Nico:

-Yo…Te hice esto-Decía nervioso el menor ocultándose tras una fachada de indiferencia mientras le extendía una pequeña bolsita de tela negra con un hilo plateado. Percy sonrió conmovido por el bonito gesto que había tenido SU novio con él, cuando aun no eran nada:

-¡Wau! Nico, esto es-No haya palabras para describir su regalo. Una hermosa cadena plateada con una placa de, estaba seguro, metal estigio. Y en la placa se podía leer claramente, en griego antiguo-"Te amare más allá de la muerte"-

-Eso es escalofrian-Grover estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, pero las miradas acecinas de Annabeth y Nico bastaron para callarlo.

-Si no te gusta te vas a la-

Nico tuvo que interrumpir su intento de ser indiferente por que Percy se lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza:

-Es maravilloso-Le dijo al oído, pero agrego algo más de forma que todos pudieran oírlo-Te amo.

Entre los chiflidos y aplausos de todos Percy beso suavemente a su novio. Después de la romántica escena, Thalia abordo a sus primos para preguntarles, interrogarlos, sobre su relación, cuanto tenia, si ya lo habían hecho.

Vale acotar que termino discutiendo con Annabeth por reprimirlos:

-¡Tienen que disfrutar la vida!

-¡Nico es un niño!

-¡Tiene más de ochenta!

-¡No cuenta!

-Al menos alguien nos defiende-Le comento divertido el hijo de Hades al ojiverde.

-¡Hora de cantar cumpleaños!

De repente Sally irrumpió en la sala cargando un gran pastel de cumpleaños. Azul claro. Percy se coloco en medio, con Nico a su lado, y todos alrededor, apagaron la luz y encendieron las velas. Pero antes que empezaran a cantar el "cumpleaños feliz", escucharon como tocaban al timbre.

-¿Falto alguien?-Pregunto Nico mirando a Sally la cual negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién será?-Encendieron las luces de nuevo y fue Percy quien abrió la puerta.

Y, de haber sabido lo que había tras esta, Nico abría puesto un ejército de fantasmas entre Percy y esta. Pero no, solo dejo que el ojiverde abriera la puerta y se encontrara de frente con el mensajero de los dioses:

-¡Hermes!-

-Que hay Percy, feliz cumpleaños muchacho-El dios lucia como un cartero normal, con muchos paquetes de regalo-Como te imaginaras, tu padre envía sus disculpas por no haber podido asistir.

-Está bien, se que está ocupado-

-Bueno, pero de todas formas te envía su regalo-Aclaro el dios señalando con la cabeza una de las cajas envueltas en papel de regalo que llevaba-El y otros dioses claro.

-Oh, wau no debieron-Atajo Percy apenado, ¡los dioses habían recordado su cumpleaños! Pero Hermes solo hizo cara de "Bah" y entro en la casa:

-Por cierto, hay alguien que también vino a verte-

Percy no entendió en absoluto lo que le había dicho el mensajero. No hasta que vio una figura muy conocida en el marco de su puerta:

-Hola Percy, feliz cumpleaños-

-L-luke-

No podía ser. No podía creerlo. Era imposible. Pero hay estaba. Luke estaba de pie frente a él con un regalo envuelto en rojo y sonriéndole, con esos ojos azules, con sus dientes impecables…

-Te extrañe-El rubio dio un paso hacia el, lo tomo del mentón levantándole el rostro ligeramente y le planto un casto beso en los labios.

Era sencillamente absurdo. Sintió como sus miembros flaqueaban y su mente se nublaba. Aun así se mantuvo firme, lo único es que no se dio cuenta de cómo la cadena plateada se resbalaba de su mano y caía:

-Nico-El ruido del metal contra el piso pudo traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Instintivamente se separo de Luke y se giro para buscar con la mirada al hijo de Hades. A Nico. A su "novio"

Y lo único que logro ver fue el rostro del joven crisparse en una horrible mueca de dolor y decepción.

Sin duda, la cara que pondrías cuando acaban de romperte el corazón.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Les gusto ese final de Capitulo? Miren que no pude aguante las ganas de poner el "continuara" cosa que nunca hago…Jajaja y bien? Ya en serio que les pareció, quisiera leer sus opiniones, y si tienen alguna recomendación o petición para el próximo capítulo, bienvenida es (En serio, necesito ideas no he comenzado el siguiente…)

Ahora si, un pequeño espacio para mis lectores más destacados (Nico: es decir, los únicos que se dignan a dejar reviews)

mooniemouse27: Moon, sigo esperando que me envías esa imagen que dijiste jaja…Bueno, gracias por dejarme siempre tus opiniones, y como querías, ya puse tención en el fic, aunque no se si sea suficiente (Nico: hiciste que Luke besara a mi Percy en frente de mi!) Sigo pensando que no es suficiente (Nico: entonces porque no pones a Luke tirándose a percy en el sillón al lado mi/Luke: no es mala idea/Percy: porque todos me ven como un pedaso de carne?)

nanamiluchia1411: Nana! Espero esta vez no haber cometido tantos errores como antes, y ya que puse drama espero que te siga gustando la trama de la historia (Nico: LUKE SIGUE BESANDO A PERCY!/Yo: pues asi seguirá hasta que yo suba el próximo capitulo…/Nico: Eres un-/Yo: yo no terminaría esa frase jovencito, si no quieres que haga que Annabeth te ponga un cinturón de castidad)

RusherDirectionBoy: Rush! Espero que te hayas divertido con este capítulo y el anterior, porque de aquí en adelante lo que viene es DRAMA! (Yo: Nico, que haces con esa llave?)Nico: no pienso seguir viendo al idiota besando a MI Percy/Percy: Mmmm.. /Nico: que?/Yo: que ni se te ocurra ponerte un cinturón de castidad…Es eso o quiere repirar)

white-spirit-of-darkness: Spirit! Se que quería que la historia siguiera con lo romántico, pero es que no puedo dejar de poner el drama, pone las cosas mas interesantes (Nico: que tiene de interesante que Luke no quiera soltar a mi Percy/Yo: quieres dejar de interrumpirme?)

HijoDeNeptuno: Y tu! Gracias por dejarme todos esos reviews, en verdad e animaron a terminar este capítulo (Percy: donde esta Nico?/Yo: *ocultando cerbatana* ni idea, creo que se fue a echar una ciesta…)


	5. Chapter 5

Si ya se que me demore mucho en actualisar, pero como algunos sabran, soy venezolano y en este paiz de mierda (notese lo imparcial) estamos teniendo algunos problemas, y ni el internet se salva..

Pero volviendo a algo mas alagre, osea mi fic, jajaja Aqui esta el tan anciado FINAL! He resibido tantos reviews buenos que espero que este capitulo pueda llenar sus espectativas, pero le prometo algo; este fic tiene de todo un poco jajajaja

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

-"Feliz cumpleaños Percy…" ¿¡Como puede ser tan cínico!?-El hijo de Hades no dejaba de despotricar y caminar de un lado para otro en la azotea.

-Tal vez, solo quiere-

-No lo defiendas.-El chico de tez oliva callo a la muchacha con una simple mirada.

-Solo estoy siendo justa, Nico-Por su parte Annabeth no se dejaba amedrentar-Además, al final Luke hizo lo que hizo por Percy…

-Luego de intentar matarlo no sé cuantas veces-Protesto el menor, la hija de Atenea tuvo que admitir que el chico tenía parte de razón; aun así no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio planteo una duda que tenía desde hacía rato:

-¿Pero cómo fue que llego hasta aquí?-

-Se escapo de papá, estoy seguro-Instintivamente el chico llevo la mano a su cinturón, donde solía llevar su espada-Iré a avisarle ahora mismo…-Ante esto la chica salto hacia adelante y sujeto al pelinegro de la muñeca:

-No; Nico si te vas Percy se sentirá aun peor-Afirmo la chica.

-Ni siquiera lo notara-

-Nico no, no importa que Luke haya aparecido de repente…-Sentencio la hija de la sabiduría-Percy te dio el sí definitivo; no lo eches a perder.

-Annabeth, ¡lo beso!-Nico dijo como si no fuera obvio.

-Luke lo tomo desprevenido-Aclaro Rachel saliendo de la nada.

-¿Lo estas defendiendo?-

-Estoy defendiendo a Percy-Aclaro la pelirroja plantando cara a Nico-Es decir, su antiguo amor, supuestamente muerto, aparece de repente en su fiesta…Sinceramente estoy sorprendida de que no se halla desmayado.

-Eso es cierto-La apoyo Annabeth-Yo misma me puse pálida al verlo.

-Sigo queriendo avisarle a papá-Farfullo Nico, a lo que Annabeth le aclaro un punto que estaba pasando por alto:

-Llego aquí con su padre, con un dios…Esta claro que tiene el permiso para estar aquí-

-¡¿Y qué demonios hace aquí?!-

-…-

-…Es, bastante obvio ¿no?-Dijo Rachel esperando ver una fuerte ola de muerte provenir de Nico. Pero no, el hijo de Hades solo miro al cielo y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?-

-Es el cumpleaños de Percy-Respondió Luke con obviedad-No pensaba perdérmelo-

-A si claro, y el beso era tu regalo-Recalco Thalia.

La hija de Zeus había tomado a Luke y lo llevo hasta la cocina. Ahora lo tenía arrinconado contra el mesón interrogándolo. Thalia estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, así como sorprendida, pero no concibió lo que acababa de hacer Luke:

-Thalia, yo quiero a Percy mas que a nadie-Luke dijo con toda la convicción que tenia-Fue por el que preferí morir, me importa una mierda el Olimpo.

-Sí, pero tú estás mu-er-to-Thalia recalco cada silaba con toda la cruda realidad que podía.

-Lo sé…-

Claro que lo sabía. Él lo tenía más claro que nadie.

-¿Entonces porque-

-Porque nunca se lo dije-Salto Luke. Aun le dolía pensar en aquello-Thalia, cuando iba por el estigio vi una foto quemada mía con Percy. Vi mi sueño muerto contaminando el rio, ¿te puedes hacer una idea de cómo se siente eso?

El efecto de las palabras de Luke en Thalia no es algo fácil de describir. No sentía el estomago y su corazón le pesaba. Y mirar a Luke a los ojos no hacía más evidenciar como se sentía el rubio, sus ojos seguían tan azules como los recordaba, pero su mirada era decaída, triste.

-No-Respondió finalmente la chica agachando la cabeza.

-No tienes que sentirte mal por mi-La chica levanto la cara y pudo ver como Luke le sonreía sinceramente-Por eso le pedí a Hades que me dejara venir…

-¿Y qué esperabas conseguir con esto?-

-Percy…-

Luke miraba por encima del hombro de Thalia y la chica se giro para ver a Percy de pie en la puerta de la cocina. El ojiverde estaba serio mirando fijamente al rubio:

-Thalia, puedes-

-Los dejare solos-Antes de que Percy terminara la frase la hija de Zeus ya había salido de la cocina, dejando solo a Luke con el hijo de Poseidón. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos donde se miraron directamente a los ojos, ninguno podía decir lo que pensaba el otro pero fue Percy quien hablo primero, repitiendo su pregunta:

-¿Qué esperabas conseguir con esto?-Su tono era seco. Luke se puso tenso de inmediato, no esperaba una reacción así, de hecho, nunca había pensado en cómo podría reaccionar Percy. Dioses había sido un idiota, nunca le dijo nada a Percy de lo que sentía por él y ahora se había aparecido sin avisar y lo como si no fuera suficiente ¡lo había besado!

-Yo…Quiero hablar contigo-Fue lo más lógico que se le ocurrió decir.

-Si solo era eso, ¿¡Por qué me besaste!?-Percy estaba furioso y Luke podía sentirlo claramente.

-Porque…Yo…-Percy no necesitaba escuchar el resto, ya sabía lo que Luke quería decirle-Te, amo.

Pero escucharlo solo causo que Percy se sintiera peor. De haber escuchado aquello mucho tiempo atrás, estaría saltando en un pie camino a hacerle la más grande ofrenda a Afrodita. Pero ahora solo quería decirles un par de cosas a los dioses, a las Moiras o a quien fuera que tuviera la culpa de todo aquello.

Es decir. Si Luke había sido la primera persona por la que se había sentido realmente atraído; si, abría dado su espada por escuchar esas palabras y ¡SI! Si no hubiera pasado por todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado en ese momento estaría besando a Luke como si no hubiera mañana.

Pero no se puede negar la realidad…

-Lo ciento Luke…Pero yo estoy con, alguien más-

…y su realidad se llamaba Nico Di Angelo.

-¿Qué?-Por su parte Luke no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Bueno, no es que no lo creyera; había pasado un tiempo sin ver a Percy y el ojiverde estaba aun más guapo de lo que recordaba….-_"Ya basta de divagar"_…

-Luke, tengo pareja…-Aclaro Percy e increíblemente, no le dolía decirlo. Al menos no como había pensado-Me alegra verte, pero me besaste en frente de él y, eso, no estuvo bien. Lo lastímanos, no debiste besarme y yo no debí dejarte hacerlo…

-Lo ciento, no sabía que tu…Espera-De repente Luke reparo en las palabras de Percy-¿Él?... ¿Tienes, novio?

Toda la tención que había reinado en la cocina se acabo cuando Luke pregunto aquello lleno de curiosidad y Percy se sonrojo de sobre manera, dando a entender a Luke que tenía razón:

-¡Lo sabía, eres gay!-Salto el rubio, abochornando aun mas a Percy.

-¿Quieres decirlo más fuerte?, creo que no te escucharon en el Olimpo-Respondió Percy con sarcasmo.

-No te molestes, si dices que está aquí no creo que los demás no lo sepan-Observo Luke, y Percy no pudo rebatirle, ya que tenía razón-Además, me sorprende que invitaras a Clarisse.

-Fue mi madre…-

-Ya veo-A pesar de haber charlado como viejos amigos, una vez más el silencio incomodo se apodero de la cocina. Hasta que finalmente Luke hablo de nuevo, solo que con un tono decaído-Ya veo…Tienes novio, valla, si que fui idiota.

-No fuiste un idiota-Percy dijo intentando confortarlo, pero Luke solo se apoyo en el meso golpeándolo con su puño.

-Yo, te agarre mucho cariño cuando nos conocimos…-Decía el ojiazul-Y, poco a poco empecé a enamorarme de ti. Pero, siempre creí que a ti te gustaba Annabeth y que yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Luke sonaba realmente mortificado, y Percy no pudo evitar sentirse mal:

-Luke, no está bien que te diga esto…Pero, tenías más que una posibilidad: yo estaba muy enamorado de ti-El rubio miro a Percy y este le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero eso solo lo hizo sentir peor:

-Genial, y yo intente matarte-Recordó el rubio-Que imbécil…

-Deja de compadecerte-El hijo de Poseidón ya estaba empezando a hartarse-Annabeth me dijo que te sacrificaste por mí...Fue, algo bueno.

-Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento-Recalco Luke-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-No lo sé... Supongo, que es mejor aclarar todo-Percy respondió con algo de confusión. Y Luke pareció comprenderlo ya que sonrió:

-Te amo…Y me alegra que hallas encontrado a alguien que te hace feliz-Concluyo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias Luke y espero que-Entonces reparo en el detalle de que Luke tendría que regresar al inframundo-Que seas feliz…-Tras su comentario recibió una sonora carcajada de Luke:

-Recuerda que yo reencarnare, solo que aun no es mi turno-Agrego el ojiazul-Pero hasta entonces, te querré a solo a ti. Y pobre de ese chico si me entero que te lastima…

-¿Eh, gracias?-

-Por cierto, aun no me dices quien es-Observo Luke con una mirada curiosa.

-Oh, es Nico, Nico Di Angelo…-Por un segundo creyó que Luke le diría que no sabía de quien se trataba. Pero fue todo lo contrario:

-¿El hijo de Hades?-Pregunto como si no se lo creyera antes de reír con fuerza-Te gusta el peligro ¿eh?

-No molestes…

Arriba, en la azotea. Thalia se había unido al comité de hacer entrar en razón a Nico para que no se fuera y dejara solo a Percy:

-Pero papá-

-Ya te dije, Luke me dijo que le dieron la autorización-Atajo la hija de Zeus.

Nico se quedo de pie donde estaba. Tenía rato pensando en lo que había pasado. El problema era que sentía su mente vacía, en blanco. Excepto por la imagen de Luke y Percy besándose justo en sus narices.

-Debería irme…-Repitió por tercera vez. Y por tercera vez recibió la misma respuesta:

-¡NO! –

-¡¿Por qué no?!-Salto el menor al borde de las lágrimas. Pero no, su dignidad era primero. Y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era irse. No ser el mal tercero en una historia perfecta como la de Percy con Luke. Aunque en el fondo le dolía, sabía que Percy nunca lo querría de la manera en que quiere a Luke. Y él no podía soportar verlos juntos. No. Jamás. Lo mejor era regresar al inframundo. Al menos, los fantasmas no lo harían sufrir de esa manera.

-Porque…-Nico ya tenía preparada su respuesta. Para cualquiera que le estuviera hablando-Eres mi novio.

No era consciente que había estado dando la espalda a la azotea, pero cuando se giro al escuchar la vos de Percy, se dio cuenta que las chicas habían desaparecido y solo vio al ojiverde parado frente a él con una mirada seria pero una pequeña sonrisa. En un instante cientos de sensaciones inundaron a Nico.

Quería matarlo. Quería golpearlo. Quería abrazarlo. Quería huir. Quería quedarse. Quería llorar. Y quería matarlo de nuevo por hacerlo sentir así de indeciso. Pero al final, solo hablo:

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que eres mi novio-Repitió Percy, quiso dar un paso hacia Nico, pero en un segundo Nico ya estaba frente a él.

-Como tienes el cinismo de venir a decirme eso-Le espeto el menor tomándolo del cuello de la camisa-¡Después de besarte con Castellan!

-El me beso-Salto Percy-Y la única razón por la que lo hizo fue porque me tomo desprevenido-

-¡Ay si ya sabía que eras lento pero no hasta ese punto!-

-¡Mi amigo muerto se aparece en la puerta de mi casa!... ¡Ser mestizo tiene un límite para las sorpresas!

-¡Querrás decir el amor de tu vida!... ¡Y yo también tengo un límite Percy!

-¿Por eso te quieres ir?-Pregunto de repente Percy-¿Estas celoso de Luke?

-¡SI!-En una situación normal Nico nunca había admitido ser celoso, pero ahora no podía pensar-¡Detesto saber que estabas conmigo por despecho y ahora que el volvió tú me vas a-

Ninguno dijo nada, Percy solo atacaba con fiereza los suaves labios de Nico mientras este lo empujaba a las sombras.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Percy?-

-No-

-No-

-Está arriba, hablando con Nico…-Respondió finalmente Rachel tomando un vaso de refresco-Y no le recomiendo a nadie que vaya a espiarlos.

-Oráculo aguafiestas-Refunfuño Clarisse regresando a sentarse junto a Chris-Podrían quedarse allí toda la noche peleando. ¿Y si-

-No cortaremos el pastel hasta que vuelvan-Atajo de nuevo la oráculo.

-Podríamos estar comiéndolo ahora…-Agrego Thalia-Si alguien no se hubiera puesto a besar al cumpleañero.

Tras el comentario de la hija de Zeus todos miraron a Luke que solo chillo indignado ya que era la tercera vez que lo miraban así:

-¡Yo no sabía que él estaba con Nico!-

-Si bueno, si Nico sale lastimado de todo esto, no quiero imaginar lo que le hará Hades a Percy... Y cuando se entere que fue por tu culpa…-Sugirió la pelirroja fingiendo un escalofrió.

-(Gulp)-Claro que Luke no tuvo que fingir nada-Estoy más que muerto…Hades se hará unos calzoncillos con mi piel.

-Ni…co-Gemía un muy sonrojado Percy mientras el ojinegro le mordía el cuello.

-Quieres callarte-Gruño mientras arrojaba a Percy sobre la cama y se sentaba a ahorcadas sobre él.

-¿Dónde demonios me trajiste?-Percy aprovecho que Nico estaba ocupado con quitarle la chaqueta. Pero tan pronto como pregunto Nico volvió a atacar su boca en un salvaje contacto para saborear el suave aliento de los labios de Percy, cosa que el ojiverde no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder.

Ahora era Percy quien intentaba quitarle la camisa a Nico sin separarse de él metiendo sus manos para poder sentir la suave piel del gótico que gimió sobre el beso al sentir las frías manos de Percy.

El hijo de Hades, muy a su pesar, se separo de los labios de Percy y se acomodo para quedar sentado sobre sus piernas antes de prácticamente arrancarle la camisa y poder ver el torso bien formado de Percy. Su sola vista lo volvía loco y lo hacía desear más y pensar que debía ser ilegal ser tan jodidamente sexy. Rápidamente volvió a lanzarse a besar el cuello de Percy, poder sentir, saborear y oler la esencia del ojiverde no hacía más que enloquecerlo aun más.

-Espera, ¡espera!-Salto Percy que estaba muy concentrado en pasar sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Nico sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos, hasta que sintió como Nico empezaba a forcejar con su cinturón.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto hastiado Nico levantándose ligeramente para mirar a Percy a la cara-Estoy a punto a darte el mejor sexo de cumpleaños de tu vida, ¿¡porque me detienes!?

-¡Yo soy virgen!-Ok, tal vez gritarlo no fue la mejor de las ideas, pero sentir como Nico apretaba el trasero sobre su pantalón justo en la ingle no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

-¿Y qué?...Yo también-

Nico prefirió dejar las palabras y continúo besando, mordiendo, lamiendo el cuello de Percy. Mientras el ojiverde dejaba de pensar en lo bien que llevaba Nico la situación para dedicarse a tomar al ojinegro del cabello y guiarlo por su cuello hasta su hombro mientras que con su otra mano le frotaba la cintura.

-¡Ahgg!-El hijo de Poseidón no pudo evitar que un sonoro gemido escapara de su boca cuando Nico le mordió el cuello para dejarle un gran chupetón-Caníbal…

-¿Quieres ver que tan caníbal soy?-Nico sugirió irguiéndose sobre Percy mientras terminaba de desabrocharle el pantalón y se lo quitaba de un solo jalón dejando a Percy solo en ropa interior. Vale acotar que tener a Percy debajo de él, semidesnudo y sonrojado hasta la punta de los pies era más que un sueño cumplido.

-Nico…

-Sabes, el canibalismo nunca es malo si…-Mientras hablaba Nico le bajaba lentamente el bóxer a Percy hasta dejar salir su miembro y tomarlo para empezar a masturbarlo lentamente mientras Percy se sonrojaba aun mas hasta las orejas-Se empieza de la cintura.

Mientras Nico se llevaba lentamente el miembro de Percy a la boca, el ojiverde solo recordaba borrosamente como había llegado a aquella situación.

Y es que, un segundo estaban en la azotea del edificio discutiendo. Recordaba vagamente, Nico estaba molesto porque Luke lo había besado. Luego Percy sugirió que el hijo de Hades estaba celoso, y este había admitido que sí. Percy lo había besado. Nico lo correspondió. Se besaban salvajemente. Y, exactamente, dos segundos después Nico estaba empujándolo sobre una cama.

Quería encontrar o darle un sentido a todo aquello. Pero los labios y ver el cuerpo ardiente de Nico sobre el solo hacían que se olvidara de algunas cosas, como su familia, que había dejado su fiesta. Nada de eso le importaba mientras pudiera seguir estando así con Nico.

-Gira…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que te des vuelta!-Nico lo tomo por los hombros y se hizo rodar para quedar debajo de Percy. El ojiverde solo espero unos segundos sobre Nico apoyándose en sus brazos mientras el ojinegro se quitaba los pantalones y quedaba por completo desnudo.

-¿Eso es un tatuaje?-

-Después te cuento…-Nico dio un par de patadas al aire para terminar de quitarse la prenda. Ahora sí, ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Percy sobre Nico que lo miraba ansioso-¿Qué esperas?-

-No sé qué hacer…-

Percy, aun en el estado libido en que se encontraba, estaba muy nervioso ya que no quería lastimar a Nico. Pero el ojinegro gruñí hastiado mientras rodeaba a Percy con las piernas haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran, sacándole un pequeño gemido a ambos:

-Póntelo…-Le dijo Nico poniéndole un condón en la mano a Percy. No era la primera vez que Percy usaba un condón, aun siendo virgen. Pero es una larga historia como para contarla ahora.

-Ok, aquí voy…-El ojiverde se coloco el condón, tomo su miembro y lo puso contra la entrada Nico. Su plan era ir poco a poco, pero una vez estuvo dentro Nico empezó a mover sus caderas de forma casi frenética:

-Muévete ¡Muévete!

Escuchar la vos de Nico cargada de placer y ver como echaba su cabeza para atrás con una mueca de puro placer no hizo más que terminar de borrar el sentido común de Percy. Ya no recordaba a quien era Cronos, quien era su padre, donde vivía o su nombre completo. Lo único que llenaba su cabeza era la imagen de Nico sonrojado, sudado y gimiendo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Incluso sabia que el también gemía con fuerza. Pero no le importaba, solo quería seguir así hasta que su cuerpo no diera más…Estuvieron juntos por lo que les parecieron horas, Nico le enseño a Percy tantas poses diferentes que después Percy consideraría la posibilidad que Nico fuera contorsionista. El hijo de Hades disfrutaba de besar y morder a Percy dejándole marcas, grandes y pequeñas, mientras el ojiverde lo embestía casi frenético…

-Tenias razón…-Decía Percy mientras se vestían de nuevo-Fue el mejor sexo de cumpleaños.

-Fue tu primera vez-Recordó Nico mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y miraba las manchas blancas en su abdomen-Fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida…

-Eso me recuerda… Al final yo estuve arriba-Comento Percy divertido mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos, pero solo recibió una risa sarcástica de parte del hijo de Hades:

-Fue por tu cumpleaños…No te acostumbres-

-Puedo acostumbrarme a estas escapadas-

A las palabras de Percy siguieron un ligero sonido metálico. Cuando Nico se fijo, pudo ver la cadena que le había regalado a Percy en el cuello de este.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto el ojiverde al ver que Nico se lo quedaba mirando.

-No, nada…-Nico término de vestirse mientras una ancha sonrisa se clavaba en su rostro y le daba la espalda a Percy-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo-Respondió Percy abrazando a Nico por la espalda-Pero ya debemos regresar.

-¿¡EN DONDE SE METIERON!?-

Claro que de saber que Annabeth los esperaba, espada en mano, Percy abría considerado quedarse a vivir con Nico en hotel Londres, que fue al lugar donde el ojinegro lo llevo por medio de un viaje sombra para su "reconciliación".

Increíblemente lograron convencer a Annabeth que no habían hecho nada, malo. Claro que por un buen rato no pudieron quitarse de encima las miradas socarronas de Thalia y Clarisse, mientras que Rachel solo les guiño el ojo con complicidad. Después se enterarían que la chica le había inventado una profecía a la hija de Atenea donde supuestamente Nico y Percy no lo hacían sino hasta tener un año juntos.

-Entonces…-Dijo Sally con una caja de fósforos en las manos-¿Ya podemos cortar el pastel?

-Claro ma´-

Percy se coloco tras la mesa donde estaba su pastel con Nico a su lado. Y rodeándolo estaban todos los que habían asistido, incluido Luke y excepto Hermes que tuvo que salir. Todos cantaron cumpleaños a toda vos, y cuando Nico vio que Sally aparecía frente a ellos con una cámara sintió como Percy lo tomaba de la mano mientras le susurraba:

-Saldrás en esta foto…-

Y claro que salió. Estrellando la cara de Percy contra el pastel.

-Es una tradición ¿no?-Se excuso divertido mientras ayudaba a Percy a quitarse lo azul de la cara.

-Lo recordare-Respondió Percy tirando la servilleta.

Después que Thalia colocara el equipo de sonido la fiesta volvió al curso normal antes de la pequeña pelea entre el cumpleañero y Nico. Mientras todos disfrutaban Rachel tomo la cámara de Sally y se dedicaba a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra:

Como a Clarisse y Chris, que estaban muy acaramelados dándose de comer en la boca:

-¡Dame eso Oráculo de-Gritaba Clarisse mientras perseguía a la pelirroja.

-Jamás, esto ira al almanaque del campamento-

A Sally limpiándole la punta de la nariz a Percy:

-Que dulce, el bebe tiene sucia su naricita-Dijo socarrona.

-Cállate-

-Si fuera Nico no me dirías que me callara-

-No, el sabe lo que puedo hacerle-

Otra foto divertida fue como Luke charlaba con Percy:

-¿Entonces, que harás en tu próxima vida?-Ya todos veían a Luke como una simple amigo mas de Percy.

-No lo sé, aunque no me importaría seguir siendo un mestizo…Ya sabes, para hacer bien las cosas esta vez-

-Deja de hacerte el mártir…-Comento divertido Percy haciendo reír a Luke-Aunque, la cabaña de Hermes no podría tener mejor líder.

-No coquetees conmigo, aun puedo secuestrarte para que seas solo mío-Bromeo con sarcasmo el rubio y ambos chicos empezar a reír a carcajadas. Fue una foto memorable, dos buenos amigos riendo.

Ambos rieron hasta que Nico tacleo a Luke contra la pared con su espada de hielo estigio en el cuello del rubio:

-Él es solo ¡mío!-Nico tenía su clásica mirada enloquecida mientras irradiaba la muerte misma-¡Así que aléjate, o le digo a Minos que te mande a los campos de castigo!

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?-Rebatió divertido Luke.

La foto en la que salía Percy intentando evitar que Nico decapitara a Luke que reía como niño pequeño, también fue memorable.

Después de varias horas todos los invitados empraron a retirarse, en parte ya era tarde y en parte que demasiados mestizos reunidos en un solo lugar podría llamar la atención de todos los monstruos a diez quilómetros a la redonda.

Y en ese momento Nico miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Percy despedirse de Luke, no escuchaba nada pero hervía de celos con cada risa que Luke le sacaba a Percy, al final se sorprendió que el rubio fue hasta él para despedirse también.

-¿Qué hablaste con Luke?-

-Nada importante…-Percy solo miro con escepticismo al chico que tenía recostado en su pecho. Cuando su madre y Paul se fueron a dormir, él y Nico habían subido a la azotea-Esta bien, solo…Me di cuenta que no es tan malo.

-¿Así que dejaras de ponerte celoso cada vez que el este cerca?-Inquirió Percy.

-El estará 600 metros bajo el subsuelo…-Decía Nico girándose para quedar sobre Percy y mirarlo a la cara-Es lo más cerca que podrá estar de ti.

-¿Y si yo quiero invitarlo el próximo año?-Sugirió Percy antes de besar suavemente a su novio.

-Te puedes olvidar de tu sexo de cumpleaños-

-Eso es un golpe bajo-

Después de reír un poco ambos se besaron suavemente mientras Nico pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho a Luke: estar siempre con Percy y hacerlo feliz…-

-¿Quieres ir a Paris?-

-¿La ciudad del amor?-Pregunto Nico sin creerlo-Es como la capital adoradora de Afrodita, no nos quitara el ojo de encima.

-Deberías agradecerle-Sugirió Percy-O nunca te abrías enamorado de alguien tan maravilloso como yo…-Ante el comentario del ojiverde Nico rodo los ojos mientras besaba a Percy otra vez.

-Te tienes demasiada estima-Le dijo, y cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se encontraban tendidos en medio del campo Marte con la torre Eiffel alzándose frente a ellos.

Si, Nico odiaba esa ciudad… Pero amaba mas a Percy, así que solo miro la placa negra que colgaba del cuello del ojiverde sobre su ropa. "Te amare más allá de la muerte", no era ninguna exageración, amaría a Percy toda su vida y cuando tuviera que mudarse permanentemente al inframundo con su padre seguiría haciéndolo…

- Te amo Nico-

…y Percy pensaba igual que el.

_**300 Años después**_

-¿Tu otra ves?-

-Hola Nico, también me da gusto verte-Respondió Luke al amistoso saludo del hijo de Hades que venía entrando en la casa-Siéntate, traje unos bocadillos.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a visitarnos TODAS las semanas-Pregunto sarcástico Nico, hasta que vio a Percy entrar en la sala con una bandeja en las manos-¡Percy!

-Llegas tarde-El saludo del ojiverde vino acompañado de un suave beso para su pareja-Tu padre te explota…

-Solo unos problemas con el juzgado…-Se excuso el menor-Mas importante aun, que hace ese aquí-

-Luke viene todas las semanas, desde que llegamos aquí hace 250 años…-Aclaro Percy-Deberías saberlo.

-De saber que estaba en este lugar abría preferido los campos de castigo-Gruño el ojinegro mientras Percy se reía, Nico podía ser todo un adulto ahora pero seguía teniendo los celos de un niño.

-Eres el hijo consentido del rey del inframundo-Acoto Luke poniéndose de pie-Es lógico que estés aquí, en las islas de los bien aventurados con Percy.

-Como sea….¿Ya te vas?-

-Seee, iré a visitar a Annabeth…-Respondió el rubio caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giro y miro a ambos chicos-Y recuerden que su cumpleaños de muerte es la otra semana.

Y sin decir más, salió de la casa.

-Como olvidar mi cumpleaños de muerte…-Respondió Percy divertido mientras abrazaba a Nico y lo tumbaba sobre el sofá-Si lo comparto con mi amado rey de los fantasmas…

-Y es cuando podemos tener el mejor sexo de todo el año-Sugirió Nico jugando con la cadena de Percy.

-¿Quieres que tengamos sexo ahora?-Sugirió Percy con una de sus miradas sugestivas antes de besar apasionadamente a su Nico:

-Naa, ahora no….Solo quiero quedarme aquí, así, contigo…-Abrazo a Percy mientras ambos se acomodaban en el sofá rojo de su sala. Nico se dejaba peinar de Percy y cerró los ojos cuando sintió como este le besaba la coronilla. Si, así era como que quería estar...Cómodo en los brazos de la persona que amaba.

Ambos pasaron toda su vida juntos.

Cuando llegaron al inframundo ambos continuaron juntos.

Tenían trescientos años de amarse y ambos seguían queriéndose como el día del cumpleaños 17 de Percy. Y ambos tenían muy claro, que querían pasar el resto de la eternidad así.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Y Bien? si les gusto? espero que si por que en verdad me mate la cabeza por darles un buen capitulo final a ustedes mis amados lectores que me dejaron tantos reviews maravillosos...Bueno que mas puedo decir fue en verdad un placer escribir esta historia para ustedes y espero podamos seguir leyendonos en el futuro..

Me dejan sus reviews? jajaja


End file.
